


You will always return to me

by cchet



Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Being an Asshole, Anal Fisting, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Cock Cages, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Complete, Confinement, Dom Aizen, Dom Gin, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Fucking Machines, Genital Piercing, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Pet, Memory Loss, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Solitary Confinement, Sub Ichigo, Sub Renji, Submission, Tattoos, Torture, Underage Drug Use, Underage Prostitution, Vibrators, Violence, Voyeurism, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4898674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchet/pseuds/cchet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He told me he loved me, that he would heal me, that I would always return to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction contains descriptionf of underage prostitution, drug use and stuff like that. If this type of things affects you or you don't like them, don't read or if you do read, do it knowing that you have been warned.

I’m trapped in this room. Is a nice room, painted in blue and it’s full of toys and stuff like that. I have nice and enormous bed filled with soft pillows and stuffed animals. I can’t leave this place. But there’s always people coming in and out. They are visitors that want to love and be loved. The play with me, but not with my toys, they bring their own toys. They make weird things to me, and I sometimes cry because I don’t like, and then they would start kissing me and telling me they love me. When satisfied, they would leave and promise to come back. I don’t want them to return but they always do.

When the visitors leave, people with no faces come and clean me. They give me food and make me eat it even when I don’t want it. And at the end they will put something in my ass. It burns and hurts a lot. They will grab my arm and tell me it’s time for my medicine. The first time they told me that I said that I wasn’t sick, and they told me that a child doesn’t know that only adults can tell when someone is sick or not. The syringe hurts and the medicine calms me and makes me feel weird and makes me sweat a lot.

I can’t remember anything before this place. When I ask about it, they tell me that no one loved me because I was sick so the picked me up and brought me here so that I could be loved and healed. I don’t know how true that is. The love they give here is strange and I don’t like it, it makes me feel weird. Everything is strange here. They don’t let me wear clothes and always treat me like a dumb child. Nobody calls me by name either.

I started to grow older, and learned this weird love the visitor give and seek is called sex. I have more and more visitors now. They give more and more medicine and that weird thing in my ass also. Today, a visitor told that I was about to become a grown up soon and that I would be loved even more and not only with toys but also with the candy they hide between their legs. He then asked me if I liked candy and I told I did. He then makes me suck the weird candy in his legs. It tasted horrible and something white and salty came out it. I wanted to throw up, but the visitor closed my mouth and blocked my nose with his fingers so I couldn’t breathe. He forced me to swallow it.

I don’t want to grow up. I was scared now. When the people with no face came in I started fighting and tried to escape. They grabbed me by my hair and pinned me down the bed. I started kicking and pushing them back. They tied my hands and legs. A piece of cloth was put in my mouth and tied at the back of my head. I started crying and breathing hard. They blindfolded me, and carried me to another room. There they put me on cold table, and tied me there.

I couldn’t move. They removed the blindfold and strong white light blinded me. When my eyes got accustomed to it I saw I was alone in a room made of concrete and it had a metal door. The table was more like a weird chair and I was tied to it by differently sized belt. I had three in each arm and leg, one in my neck and four in tummy and chest. The cloth in my mouth was replaced by one made of leather that had a plastic ball with holes.

They left me alone for a long time. I could barely sleep because of the strong light. One day my head started to hurt like it was about to explode, and all my body stared to feel sore. I started panting, and my stomach started to hurt and made weird noises. I haven’t eaten I a long time. My skin began to turn grayish and dry. The belts sometime cut it and it would bleed. I once throwed up, but because of the belts and the gag I did a complete mess. I started crying. I was dirty, thirsty, and hungry and felt terrible. I then suddenly felt like it was hard to breathe and my head was spinning, soon everything went black.

I heard the door open, and tried to open my eyes. The strong white light wasn’t there anymore. The room was completely black. With the dim light that entered from the door I realized I wasn’t dirty anymore. A tall man entered the room and door closed behind him. I heard a click and light was turned on behind me. The man had brown hair and eyes, and it was extremely handsome. He wore a simple black pant and shoes with a white shirt. He approached me and kissed my forehead.

-I’m sorry you have to go through all this, Ichigo- he said to me in a sweet soothing voice. The calling of my name surprised me, nobody called me like that in a long time – I want you to understand that I never wanted to hurt you, but you didn’t understand that all we were doing was for your good and wellbeing. You are sick Ichigo, and I want you to heal because I love you- he said while removing the gag- Will you cooperate this time?-

-I’m not sick- I said – I don’t want to be loved either-

-Ichigo you know that’s not true- he said while grabbing a chair and sitting next to me –Haven’t you realized how lonely you felt this time and how much your body hurt without the medicines?- I nodded and started crying – Don’t cry, my boy- he said while cleaning my tears- While you let me give you your medicines?- I shook my head, I didn’t wanted them – Ichigo, don’t start making an act, I don’t want to force your treatment on you. It will only be worse-

-I don’t want them- I said while crying- they hurt and make me feel weird-

-Ichigo you are draining my patience- he said in a fierce tone that sended shivers down my spine, he was a scary man –I’m asking you nicely yet you still refuse. I will give you one more chance, Ichigo. Will you behave and do all I tell you or I will need to force things on you?-

-I..I will behave- I said defeated.

-Good boy- he said with a side smile. He got up and went outside.

I started crying. I didn’t wanted the medicine but I was scared of the man. I started hyperventilating and panting. The door opened and the man came in with two guys with no face. Saliva started to droll form my mouth.

-AIZEN-SAMA THE KID IS ACTING STRANGE- shouted one the no faced guy that holded a silver tray.

The man, wich was called Aizen-sama, rushed toward me.

-It’s okay Ichicgo, calm down, you are going to be okay- he said in a desperate but soothing voice- God dammit you idiots! Administrate the drugs before he ends in comma! He’s experiencing withdrawal!-

He continued to pet me. He whispered calming words to me meanwhile he shouted at the others. I felt a syringe and started crying, which made my condition worse. I suddenly felt to tired to pay attention to anything. I didn’t felt anything; I couldn’t hear Aizen-sama soothing voice, my head hurt and started spinning and everything went black.


	2. Let me tell ya'

**Ichigo’s POV**

The next time I woke up I wasn’t it the weird room tied to the weird chair. I found myself resting in an enormous bed with golden silk bed sheets and really conformable pillows. I wasn’t naked anymore; I had white pajama pant but no shirt. I had some bandages in the places the belts cut my skin. I felt a vial in hand that was connected to a plastic sack with transparent liquid that hanged from a tiny hook in the wall. The room was elegantly decorated with either white or golden furniture. The floor was covered by a red carpet that matched the strange patterns painted in the wall. The tall white wooden doors opened and Aizen entered with a plate with food and a glass of water in his hands.

-I see you are awake- he said with a side smile- How are you feeling? - he said while setting the plate and glass on the night table.

I retreated to the opposite corner of the bed, and started to tremble. I was scared of him. He sighed.

-Ichigo, I really don’t want to go all over this again. I want you to get better I would do all I can so that it will be like that- he said while approaching me –I don’t want you to be scared or to hate me, I want you to understand all that has been done to you was for your wellbeing. It was my mistake to think that you were like the rest and simple visitors could be good for you- he said while taking my hand with the vial between his own –I will personally take care of you and as long as you don’t struggle thing are going to be really nice. So will you promise me to behave from now on? - I nodded –Such a good boy- he said while making me go closer to him.

He positioned so that I was between his legs and my back resting in his chest. He grabbed the plate and a slowly fed me. When he was done we stood like that. He hugged me and rested his head on mine.

-You have grown to be such a fine young man, Ichigo- he said –You’re such a beautiful creature, sixteen really suits you- my heart started to beat fast. Did he just say I was sixteen? How long have I been in that room treated like a little boy? – Ichigo? What’s the problem?-

-How… how long- I tried to said

-How long what? Ichigo speak clearly-

-How long…have I… been…there- I managed to say.

-Six years or so- answered Aizen calmly.

I started to sweat and breathed fast. Six years there, in that room, it could not be true. It was too much. Aizen realized I was not fine. He leaned towards the night table and opened the drawer and took a syringe form it. He removed the cap, and when he was about to put it on I saw it.

-Please…please don’t- I said while crying –No more… please-

-Ichigo, this is for your good, I don’t want you having another attack like before. This will calm you down a bit. You will feel great when you wake up, I promise-

I felt how the syringe pierced the vein in my arm. The serum was cold but relaxing. My vision grew blurry and my body felt heavy. I felt like sleeping, but I was scared of what would happen I did.

-It’s alright Ichigo, nothing will harm you anymore. You will heal and be loved, and live happily- said Aizen while kissing my cheek –Just sleep, I will stay here with you-

I tried hard not to close my eyes, but I couldn’t. I started feeling dizzy and light.

-Good boy, just sleep- said Aizen while closing my eyes with his fingers. I slipped into unconsciousness.

***************Ichigo’s dream****************

-It’s cold here, ya’ know- said someone in the distance. I looked everywhere, but couldn’t see thing, everything was pitch black.

-Who are you? - I asked to the nothing. No response. Then I heard footsteps and a little kid appeared.

-I’m you- he said. In fact, he did looked like me –You can’t remember, can ya’?-

-What could I have forgotten?-

-Yourself- he said – You don’t remember anything before that room, I’m wrong?-

-How’s that you-

-I’ve already told ya’, I’m you- he paused- Well, actually, I’m everything ya’ have forgotten-

I tried to assemble everything in my head. This whole thing was strange. Why is it that suddenly just now, in a few days, everything changed? Why hasn’t it happened before?

-You were drugged- said the little me- those “medicines” they give ya’ are everything except medicines. They are to keep ya’ nice and calm. In the past days they didn’t gave any to ya’, so your brain started working again how it’s supposed to. I think they stopped giving ya’ drugs so that ya’ actually believed to be sick, but, who knows?-

-How can you know that much? Aren’t you me? - I asked him

-Yes, I’m you, but the you that was forgotten, I’m the part of your head that you tried to suppress and so drugs didn’t affected me. You could say that I was always watching from the outside-

-Why did I that?-

-You didn’t wanted, the forced ya’. Ya’ were scared and so ya’ brain started surprising old memories from your actual life before this and made ya’ believe that you were safe and where you were was the place were you have always been-

-Can you… can you show me those memories?- I asked. He made me curious and now I wanted to know if there was actually a life other than my actual.

-‘Course I can, that’s why I’m here- 

**_-Happy Birthday!!!- said a man with a lab coat. He was big and tall. He had black hair and eyes._ **

**_-Happy birthday brother!!!- said two little girls, one with orange hair and the other with black hair. The one with orange hair was holding a cake with 10 candles on it._ **

**_-Don’t forget to make three whishes Ichigo- said the man._ **

**_The young Ichigo blew hard the candles and everybody clapped._ **

**_-My son is ten years old! I’m such a proud father! - Said the man, who was apparently young Ichigo’s father._ **

**_-Stop it! Goat face you will break something! - said the young Ichigo._ **

**_-Dad I want to hug Ichigo too! - demanded the little girl with orange hair._ **

-That was your tenth birthday, the last ya’ celebrated- he explained

-Who are those people?- I asked, getting closing to the frozen picture of them.

-Your family. The man is your father, Isshin. The girl with the orange hair is called Yuzu, and the other is Karin, they’re your younger sisters-

I was still marveled by the picture of my family when he talked again.

-Here’s the memory of how ya’ ended up here. I think ya’ should see it.- I swallowed and he continued –Ready?- I nodded.

**_A ten year old Ichigo walked playfully toward the park. He was going to show his friend his new toys he got for his birthday. When he arrived at the park, his friend was struggling against two men with masked faces that had grabbed him by his hair._ **

**_-Let me down! - screamed the red haired boy. His friend saw. –RUN ICHIGO! - the masked men knocked the boy, and looked toward Ichigo._ **

**_-RENJI!- screamed Ichigo._ **

**_-He’s the other one- said one man –I will go after him, get the other one to the boss- he said while moving closer to Ichigo._ **

**_Ichigo dropped his new toy on the floor and started running, but the masked man was really fast and managed to grab him by his shirt. Ichigo screamed in fear and started fighting the men, who ended up hitting Ichigo in the head knocking him down._ **

*********End of Ichigo’s dream*********

**End of Ichigo’s POV**

Ichigo woke up abruptly, he found himself alone again in the huge room. Aizen had covered him with the blanquettes. He stepped out of bed, but as soon as he did, he felt dizzy and lost balanced, falling on his knees. He rested his back on the bed and stood like that for a while before trying to rise up again. This time his shaky legs have been able to support his weight. He sighed in relief. To move by his own felt great. But he had little time to enjoy, because two masked man entered the room. He froze still. They moved toward him and tossed him a towel, a bar of soap and hair shampoo.

-There’s a bathroom in that door- said one pointing a small white door at his left –Aizen-sama has requested for you take a bath before going to meet him-

The panic Ichigo was experiencing made his legs react and take him to the bathroom. He bathed as fast as he could, he didn’t wanted to make the masked man angry. When he finished, masked man entered the bathroom and grabbed him by the hair, exposing Ichigo’s neck. Ichigo didn’t made a sound in fear of their anger. The second masked man putted a syringe in his neck and injected a serum. His body automatically went limp, but he didn’t lost consciousness as he had expected. The first masked man carried him to the bed and laid him facing down. The second man pitted that weird thing that burned up his again.

-To keep it nice and tight- said the man laughing.

They dressed Ichigo in leather short that barely covered his private parts. They tied up his hands and legs with black leather belts. They also putted a thin black strand of black cloth over his eyes; it wasn’t a blindfold, since he could still see s bit. After that, they attached a leather gag, with a plastic ball to his mouth. The first masked man tossed Ichigo to his right shoulder, and carried him like that out of the room and across the different corridors. The corridors had wooden floor and walls made of grey stone. Alongside the walls, Ichigo different wooden doors from where he had heard moans and other weird noises. He started to feel even more scared, since he thought they were returning him to the room filled with toys.

The masked man stopped in front of a gigantic wooden door. Light music mixed with loud moans could be heard. The door opened from inside. The noises grew louder. The smell to sex, alcohol and cigarettes filled Ichigo’s nostrils. The masked man started walking again. Ichigo could see the scene clearly. Young boys like him have been put in weir position and old men where playing, well, more like torturing with them. He saw a boy being torture with electricity shocks, another one being fucked by a machine while his manhood was blocked with leathers belts. He also saw another boy hanging from the ceiling, whose limbs where attached to lots of chains, and he had a toy up his ass while a visitor fucked his mouth.

The masked man continued walking, unaffected by the surroundings. He started to climb the stairs and entered in a small secluded room that had view to the whole place. He left Ichigo lying on his back on a long sofa and left. Ichigo started to feel uneasy because of all the moans and cries he heard. He didn’t wanted to be in their places. He heard some footsteps coming closers. He then saw Aizen.

-Hi Ichigo- he greeted- Enjoying the place? - he asked while moving Ichigo’s limp body making space for him in the sofa. He sat Ichigo on his lap –I wanted you to know this place, because it seem you still don’t like me, but I still want you to be loved, so starting tomorrow this place is going to be your favorite place-

Ichigo looked at him scared as hell.

-But none of this will happen if you want- continued Aizen –You see, I’m a man that likes to give second chances and that also likes to negotiate. See, Ichigo, I really do love you but you don’t love me, and that breaks my heart- said Aizen while playing with Ichigo’s hair –If you want none of this to be your fait tomorrow you will have to show me that you love me. But not with words, but with actions-

Ichigo looked at him puzzled. What would he wanted him to do?

-See the stage over there- said Aizen pointing a medium sized stage –Well, boys that had recently stopped being children are shown there and when one of them is offered being taken care by just one specific person they mark him publicly, so that everyone knows, if they choose not to be taken care by one specific person they let him tied in the stage so everyone can love him, and the next day he is putted in one of the stations- explained Aizen – I want you to go on the stage and choose, If you choose to be branded that will mean that you love me, if you choose otherwise it will mean you don’t. A boys is going on stage now, you will go after him, so pay attention now- he said while the lights started to slowly turn down

The moans and cries stopped, and everyone went silent while the lights focused on the stage.  A boy with spiky red hair came out carried by a masked man. He was tied to the center of the stage, and the chains started to rise. He was completely naked, except of a blindfold and a gag in his mouth. When Ichigo saw the boys face he recognized him as his friend of his memories. A second masked man left a brazier in the stage with a metal stick with a wooden handle. The first masked men grabbed the metal stick and showed it to the audience. The metal end had a strange design that read “G.I” that was burning red. He then showed it to Renji. He nodded at the masked men. He was going to be branded. The masked men positioned himself on Renji’s right side. Renji tensed and started to breathe fast. The masked men pressed the branding iron on Renji’s right thigh. Renji’s face showed pure pain. The stage’s light went off and the curtains closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second chapter!! I've realized that I'm actually really inspired for this story. I've been trying to post it since thursday but my internet was down :( and i also realized that the first chapter was awfully short (sorry about that) so I'm working on making the chapters a bit longer. Hope you enjoyed it and continue reading!! If you have any request like a pairing you like or something you want an already existent pair to do and want it to appear post it on a comment and I will do my best to include it :) Don't forget the kudos :) Thanks to WinglessEagle for the kudo!!


	3. A pet's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! I'm really sorry to make you wait so much for a third chapter!!! I was full of things and didn't have time to sit down and get my ideas in order. I also want to say sorry for bad english and grammar or typing mistakes in previous chapters! This time I checked like five times to make sure everything was alright and nice. And by the way we're going to have a lot of action in this chapter!!!! Enjoy it!!! I want to thank DepravedWitch for the comment she left! Feels nice when people praise your work. And also thanks to caesarjoestar, ichivip, DepravedWitch, Nightwing21, Slashzombie and WinglessEagle for the Kudos!!!

-You did well at the stage Renji- said a proud voice behind him. Renji opened his eyes in response –So bad that you lost it and made me wait to claim you- said the man while removing Renji’s blindfold and gag –I really wanted to play with you right away but I can’t let you miss your berry-friend’s performance-

-You promised that you would leave Ichigo out of this!- claimed Renji.

-First of all; I lied- said the man laughing – and second; I could’ve never done a thing since Aizen-sama caught interest on him-

-I swear I will kill you- said Renji furiously – Just wait you perverted fox!-

-Seriously Gin, you should train your pet a bit more- said Aizen while entering the room-

-Hehe, speaking of the devil- murmured Gin- Gotta say I like them wild-

Aizen sighed as he sat on the opposite couch that had a better view of the stage. He still preferred his own private room from where he could have seen it better, but he wanted to see Gin’s fighting pet face when he saw the friend he failed to protect being branded with his initials.

-Please I beg you- Renji’s pleaded- Please, Aizen-sama, please don’t drag him into this, I’m begging you- he said at the verge of tears. Just as Aizen expected, the fact of his friend being harmed was killing him.

-Gin please quiet your pet down, is annoying- said Aizen – and by the way, Renji-kun, no matter how much you beg I will never listen to you because I always have what I want- he said with a side smile.

Renji tried to talk back but Gin shoved the gag in his mouth and tied it extremely tight.

-Hush now, pet- he whispered in his ear- And don’t worry, I will punish you hard for this act you just putted up- said Gin with a sadistic smile.

The lights in the place went off slowly, and once again everyone went silent. On the illuminated stage Renji could see his old friend being dragged toward the center. He was completely naked, and had neither a gag nor a blindfold. He cursed Aizen for making his friend go through the branding without a gag. Aizen’s intention where clear, he was going to completely break Ichigo with mind-games. Renji looked at Aizen, who was enjoying the whole thing, with eyes loaded with rage and hate. Aizen looked back to Renji with a cold, but with hints of lust, stare. The sounds of Ichigo being chained up caught the attentions of both.  Ichigo was panting and his face showed pure terror. When the brazier was carried in, Ichigo started breathing harder. A masked man grabbed the branding iron with Aizen’s initials and showed it to the public and then to the scared-to-death Ichigo. Renji had stopped breathing since the moment he saw the brazier and his friend horrified face. When Ichigo nodded weakly in response to the branding iron, Renji shed a tear and closed his eyes in anticipation. He then heard Ichigo scream in pain.

********* Ichigos’s POV*********

Shortly after Renji was taken from the stage, Aizen had called for a masked man. He ordered the masked man to prepare his pet for branding. Ichigo’s limp body was carried as if it was just a mid-heavy sack. They took him to what seemed a sort of a backstage. He was able to see his unconscious friend being bandaged and then taken away to his owner. He was absorbed with his friend image that he didn’t realized that he had been stripped of his short, and that the gag and the blindfold where gone. The masked man then left him in the floor as if he was some sort of broken doll.

Suddenly all of the noise stopped again. Ichigo swallowed hard. It was time. Two masked men came and picked him up. When they entered the stage he started to feel scared. He thought he could keep himself calm during the whole process, but he had little no control of what he was doing. When he saw the brazier he had lost it completely to fear. He then saw the A.S branding iron and realized his situation. He was now going to completely give himself to one person as a pet or slave or whatever Aizen wanted him to be. He hesitated about his decision, but he then felt Aizen’s gaze in him. He nodded weakly. There was no way to escape the situation he was in.

The heat of the iron approached slowly to his right tight. He breathed hard and fast and closed his eyes. When he finally felt the hot iron burning his skin, he felt tears on his eyes and he whimpered. When the iron was removed and the cold breeze touched the burned area he shouted in pain. The lights of the stage went off and he felt his mouth being covered with a cloth that smelled weird. He felt the pain go away with his consciousness. Soothing warmth clouded his mind, inviting him to give in and rest. A tempting invitation he didn’t mind accepting.

******** End of Ichigo POV*********

********Renji’s POV*********

When he finally opened his eyes, his friend was gone from the stage and Aizen was taking his leave. He felt Gin licking his neck and tried to move away, but his body didn’t answer. For God sake he did hated that drug. Gin continued licking his neck. He was kind of hopping Gin have forgotten the promised punishment, but as soon as the thought crossed his mind Gin stopped abruptly.

-Oh my, almost forgot that you where to be punished- said Gin sadistically while grabbing a handful of red hair –I’m sure this will be enjoyable, well at least for me- he then stood up and dragged Renji by the hair.

Renji hated the fact that Gin obligated him to have long hair, so that dragging him around would be easier. If it was for him, he would have fought the whole way to Gin’s room, but because of the drug he couldn’t do anything but whimper occasionally of the pain that caused him. He was sure that if Gin continued dragging him around by the hair, one day he would rip his scalp off. Consumed in his own thought about his scalp, Renji barely noticed that they were close to their destination. Once he was shoved into the room he made into his senses back again.

No matter how many times he had already been in that room, it will still make him shiver. The room was fully covered in grey stone, and different torture devices decorated the room. But this time he was more scared of what the fox would do to him. Now that he had been branded with Gin’s initials, the man could anything he wanted to him. The only thing that kept the fox from fucking him was that he wasn’t branded. And now the fox had no limits on what he could do to his new pet.

Gin secured the room’s door and then approached a wooden closet. He opened it and took out a syringe. Renji knew extremely well what that syringe contained. It was a mix of an aphrodisiac and an adrenaline shot. Gin put the syringe on a metal tray. He then grabbed a catheter and differently sized dildos and vibrators. He settled the tray in a table standing near a set of chains that hanged in the middle of the room. He then turned back to Renji, who looked at him with eyes filled in despair.

-Not that of a fighter inside this room, aren’t we? - mocked Gin while grabbing Renji from his arm. Once he attached Renji’s arms to the chains, he removed the old restrains in his feet to replace them with a spreading bar. He then removed the gag form his mouth – I will make you scream tonight-

-Fuck you- spat Renji

-Hahahahaha! Don’t make laugh!- said Gin grabbing the syringe –It’s you who is getting fucked, my pet- he said while inserting the syringe in Renjis neck.

Renji immediately felt how his body reacted to the adrenaline. He started to breath hard and his heart felt like blowing out of his chest. And then he felt the aphrodisiac kicking in when Gin barely touched his cock that went fully erect with that tiny contact. Gin laughed at Renji’s response, and went to grab the catheter.

-You better not move much if you that want it to hurt more that it should- he warned his pet. He knew his pet wouldn’t be able to stay put because of the adrenaline shot. He smiled sadistically while he grabbed Renji’s cock and slowly started to insert the catheter.

As soon as Renji felt the catheter in the tip of his cock, he tried to jerk away. But instead of freeing himself of the catheter all he managed was for it to hurt more. He couldn’t hold back a scream. Gin smiled. His pet always reacted as he wanted. When he finished with the catheter, Renji was sweating and panting. He immediately attacked the teen’s sensitive nipples. The teen arched his back at the touch. He moaned and breathed hard. Renji had completely lost control of his body due to the combined effect of the adrenaline shot and the aphrodisiac. He gave himself to pain and pleasure.

-What about I fuck you raw and without prep?- said Gin. Renji completely froze –That will surely teach you-

-Please… please don’t- begged Renji – I… I will do anything-

-Haaa, now you are even begging me- said Gin grabbing Renji’s chin and making him look straight at him- What’s with the broken spirit? Seeing your friend affected your spirit that much?- he questioned –But, believe me, you are not going anywhere with puppy eyes and begging, not even an apology will do this time. Next time, you better don’t put an act in front of Aizen-sama that will get me in trouble- he warned –So, I will make sure that you think next time- he said sadistically.

Renji just closed his eyes in defeat. The fox was pissed this time. If he didn’t resist, things would go faster. ‘Just give him what he wants tonight. Tomorrow you can fight again’ he said to himself. He tensed when he felt Gin positioning behind him. Gin grabbed his hips. Thanks to the aphrodisiac he started to feel hot again. He then felt the fox’s cock near his entrance. He took a deep breath in anticipation. It was going to hurt.

Gin shoved his cock with and inhuman strength and immediately started moving at a rather to fast pace. Renji screamed in pain. The mixed feelings due to the drugs made it worst. He felt how he was being teared in half, blood started to run down his legs and tears streamed down his eyes. All he could do was scream in pain and moan in pleasure the aphrodisiac made him feel. Gin went on with the fast pace for a least ten minutes. By the time Gin had come, Renji’s cock was red since he couldn’t release due to the catheter.

Renji’s body felt sore due to the rigid position he was in, his throat hurt, his legs where covered in blood, and his mistreated entrance hurt and stung like hell filled with semen mixed with his own blood. But the thing didn’t end there.

-That was a good fuck, my pet- said Gin, while grabbing an enormous vibrator – but your punishment doesn’t ends here- he said while the chains lowered so that Renji’s face was at the height of Gin’s cock, and his ass high and inviting –Clean it- ordered Gin pointing his still erect cock. Renji opened his mouth and Gin shoved his cock in his throat. Renji gagged but started licking and sucking his master cock. He then stopped when Gin shoved the gigantic vibrator in his ass –Who told you to stop?- Renji went back onto business, but Gin started the vibrator on the fastest speed –You better not bite my cock of, pet- warned Gin. Renji continued to suck his master’s cocks the best he could. When Gin came on Renji’s mouth, he forced him to swallow. Gin sipped his pants, and grabbed a gag. He put the gag on Renji’s mouth and secured it tightly.

-I will leave you like that, until I feel like it’s been enough- he said while leaving. Renji cursed the man and everything in his range of vision.

*********End of Renji’s POV********

*********Ichigos POV*********

He knew he had to open his eyes and face reality, but the warmth that enveloped him made him doubt. He wanted to suppress whatever had happened in the past few days. The hope of the whole thing being an extremely twisted nightmare was a thought he wished it was his reality. Something started to pet him kindly in the head. It was soothing, nice and lovely. He moved toward the unknown touch craving for more. It was a nice feeling, it felt safe.

-Such a troubled face you make while sleeping- he heard someone saying –I can hardly control myself when near you. I’ve been drugged by your beauty, Ichigo-kun- the hand from his head moved to his chest, looking for the pink buttons that have been touched so many times. But this time was different, the way the hand caressed his nipples made him moan almost instantly –Such a responsive being even when half aware of the situation- Ichigo then slowly opened his eyes –Finally awake- purred Aizen.

-A..Aizen-sama- said Ichigo, with a sleepy voice –Di..did I make it well?- he asked shyly

-You did wonderfully, my precious little pet- he complimented. Ichigo sighed in relief –Where you scared?- Ichigo nodded –So bad that my beautiful berry had to trough something scary without his master to protect him- Ichigo sobbed –It’s ok. I promise that form now own no harm will be done to you, only good shall happen to you- said Aizen while kissing him in the lips. Ichigo tensed under the touch, it brought back unpleasant memories –Hush now pet, and you will learn to love this- said Aizen, completely ignoring Ichigo’s complaints. He went back to his nipple, biting, sucking and licking. When the first one was reddish from the ministration he went for the other one. Ichigo cried and whimpered at the actions of the older male. He didn’t like it, he hated it –You will learn to forget whatever has been of you before being mine. You will only think of me, is that clear?- asked Aizen, staring at Ichigo, who nodded at him. He kissed Ichigo again, this time access was granted to younger mouth. Aizen explored the whole mouth, occasionally interrupted by a clumsy tongue that didn’t know what to do. Such innocence he would love to break.

Ichigo was left breathless after the kiss, on the other side; Aizen continued trailing every inch of the teen’s body. Ichigo still whimpered and sobbed, but Aizen calmed him with soothing words. The longer the ministration continued the better Ichigo started to feel. The sobs and whimpers where replaced by moans filled with lust and pleasure. Aizen has slowly started to get rid of his clothes until only his pants where left. One of his experienced hands trailed down to the teens hips. He started removing Ichigo’s pajama pants, while he attacked his neck. Ichigo had lost it completely to pleasure, barely realizing what was done to him until his boxer was being removed.

-NO!- he screamed while pushing Aizen off him –Don’t…don’t- he said crying and pulling his legs closer to his chest –Please…don’t…I…don’t want…to- he said between sobs. Aizen sighed, it was being harder than he expected, but he couldn’t give in now, if he had to force it he will do it. He grabbed Ichigo by the wrist and pinned him down to the bed with his own weight. The boy squirmed under him, trying to escape –Please…please…you said…no harm- cried Ichigo.

-This won’t hurt if you behave properly. Just some seconds ago you felt good because you cooperated- said Aizen –Good things happen to good boys. Will you be a good boy Ichigo?- Ichigo nodded, defeated. The older male removed Ichigo’s boxer, and then is own pants and boxer. Ichigo shivered under Aizen, scared of being harmed, but he didn’t want to anger his master. He limited himself to just crying, sobbing and whimpering. Aizen made him suck his index finger and then approached the said finger to Ichigo’s virgin entrance. He slowly inserted his finger in Ichigo’s entrance, enjoying the tightness of the place. Ichigo’s body tensed at the intrusion, sucking Aizen’s finger more and more. He then added a second one. Ichigo hold tightly to the bed sheet.

 –It..hurts- he managed to say.

-Shh, it will feel good soon- soothed Aizen –Just be a good boy-

Aizen’s finger then hit the delicious spot that send shots of pleasure that made Ichigo moan. Aizen smirked, hitting the spot repeatedly with scissoring movements to stretch the place. The third finger was finally added, making Ichigo tense once more –Too..much- complained the teen. The older man just ignored him. He then removed the fingers and Ichigo sighed in relief. Something bigger approached his entrance –Now comes the fun- whispered Aizen. He slowly entered Ichigo with his erect member. Ichigo quivered in pain, his body tensing at the intrusion bigger than the fingers. He was about to complain but Aizen intruded his mouth while the teen’s entrance got used to his cock.

-I’ don’t..like..it- complained a sobbing Ichigo

-Your body says otherwise- said Aizen reaching the teen’s half-erect member. He pumped it, making Ichigo moan both in pain in pleasure. When he came in both his master and own stomach, he felt extremely exhausted. Aizen took the chance to start moving and soon he grabbed a pace. He found the boy’s sweet spot, hitting it over and over, making the teen moan in pleasure. It was delicious how Ichigo’s entrance twitched around his cock, it sucked him and the tightness only made it better. He noted himself to thank Szayel for the drug that kept his little pet tight all this years. He came inside the boy with a loud moan. He was tired due to the exhausting session, so he just threw himself next to the trembling Ichigo. He pulled him closer and inhaled the drugging sent of his pet that helped him give into sleep.

Ichigo was still in shock after what had been done to him. He couldn’t stop himself from trembling. He tried to rid himself of Aizen’s prison, but as soon as he tried to move pain shot in his rear end.  He stood there, completely still, trying not to cause himself more pain. Tears then streamed down his cheeks. He wanted to forget all of the recent events. Aizen moved in his sleep and slightly touched Ichigo’s recently branded tight. He winced in pain. He continued crying for who knows how long, until sleep forced upon him.

**********End of Ichigo’s POV*********

**********Renji’s POV*********

He was covered in sweat, his limb numb because of the position, his wrist and ankles reddened due to the friction with the chains, his member and ass throbbed in pain. The aphrodisiac had worn out by now, but the adrenaline shot kept him awake. He felt everything going in his body, the pain that had long ago taken over pleasure ruled his body. It was the first time Gin had done something like this to him; well he could expect that now that he had complete power on him. Being chained up with something in his ass and dick was not something new, but the time he had been like that was too much.

But even the fact that he would experienced worse thing than the present punishment didn’t kept him as terrified as the fact that Aizen now owned Ichigo. He was worried about his friend. He had chances to see him from time to time, but he was always at that nasty room filled with teddy bears and toys stuck to his bed due the cocktails of drug they gave to him. He himself spend his first years at a room like that, but they never drugged the shit out him, only some sedatives and aphrodisiacs from time to time; but Ichigo was a another story. He had been six years in that room. Three years went hard on him, he did not imagined how messed up could his friend be.

Aizen might have made it that way to break him from the inside. He still remembered that he once went to see his friend, who was completely out of the real world due to the drugs. Ichigo had just stared at him blankly. His friend did not remember anything before the place they were now stuck at. But, unlike his friend, he remembered vividly how they had been kidnapped, when they where first introduced to their new lives, how they had hugged each other looking for the protection they couldn’t have. He still had the image of his friend crying his lungs out when they were separated, he himself had cried and trashed violently. Knowing Ichigo, he might have acquired a sort of submissive personality by the way Aizen had him in the room for six years, the drugs might have affected his head too. His friend might also believe the whole bullshit of their illness, the treatment and the love shit.

Tied and being fucked by a vibrator he couldn’t do much, but he was starting to plan how to get the hell out of the place they were in. He didn’t know the reason that dragged them into the whole messed up thing, but that was the least important thing at the moment. The top priority was getting out before he and his friend were broken beyond repair. He heard the door being opened.

-Enjoying your time?- asked Gin, with his sadistic smile painted on him. Renji’s answer was muffled by the gag, the only comprehensible noise was the rattle of the chains –Hope this will teach you to not make me look bad in front of Aizen-sama- he said while violently removing the vibrator form Renji’s ass, who squirmed in pain. Gin then went on removing the chain from his pet, who felt hardly on the grey stone. He then removed the gag. Renji tried to say something, but Gin put his feet on his face, pressing it on to the floor –Don’t talk if you’re not requested to do so or asked a question, I’m clear?-

-Yes-  he said in barely audible tone due to screaming most of the session.

-Yes what?- asked Gin, pressing Renji’s face harder on the floor

-Yes..master-

-I won’t break you completely ‘cause I like your fighting spirit, but to avoid situations like before I will gave to teach you your place otherwise Aizen-sama will- he stated –I don’t think you will ever want that to happen, right?-

-No..master- he answered, swallowing his own pride when addressing Gin as master

-From now own you will only address me as Gin-sama or master, any other way of addressing me will be punished, and refrain yourself of acting all brave and tough outside this room, clear?-

-Yes..master- he said. Gin then removed his feet from his face and forced him to rise up by grabbing his hair.

-Do you know what happens to good pets, Renji?- he asked, his mood having changed completely

-No, master- said Renji

-They are rewarded Renji- he said licking the teen’s neck –Do you want to be rewarded for learning you lesson pet?- Renji doubted before answering.

-Yes, master-

-Such an obedient pet you have become in the span of three hours- he said, trailing his hand toward the lower area of the teen’s body. He’s member was painfully erect and had a slight shade of purple –This seems to hurt pet, want me to take it off?- he asked, slightly moving the part of the catheter that stood out making the teen squirm in pain.

-Please..yes please...master- he begged.

-Very well- he said before removing the plastic with fast hands. Renji experienced the most painful release he ever had –What do we say now Renji?- intrigued Gin

-Thank..you..Gin..sama- managed to say the abused teen. He’s knees gave up on supporting him; the only thing that kept him from falling was his master tight grip on his hair.

-Hush now pet- said Gin, carrying Renji bridal style and then covering him with a blanket –You’ve been good, if you start to behave more often we might need to stop visiting this place so often- he said while leaving the room.

-Master..where- he tried to ask

-Haa… just wanna spend some quality with my recently branded pet- he stated –Don’t tell me you actually thought that that was my real bedroom- he said laughing. Renji didn’t know what to do; he had never seen Gin behaving like that so he opted to stay silent. They arrived at a wooden door that had a masked man guarding it. Gin commanded the man to open the door revealing a white room decorated with expensive black furniture. Renji stared amazed. Gin carried him to the bathroom, which had the same color pattern. He uncovered Renji and accommodated him on the hot tub.

The warm water calmed the soreness he felt in his whole body. It felt relaxing, he had completely forgot how if felt the warm water because that last years the closest he was to a bath was bucket of cold water now and then. He felt Gin getting inside the tub and getting close to him. He tensed when he felt Gin scrubbing him with a sponge, and then doing the same with him but with another sponge. He then put shampoo on Renji’s long and tangled hair. He sat Renji between his legs to untangle the teen’s hair more comfortably. Renji stood still, he eve refrained himself from wincing when it hurt. When Gin was satisfied with the boy’s hair he washed him and himself and went out of the tub.

He grabbed some towels and dried himself with one of them and tied it around his waist. He then took his pet out of the tub and dried him with one towel and the dried his hair with other one.  He then exited de bathroom and returned with some clothes. He dressed himself with a loose white yukata, an then dressed the teen in a black one and carried him to the bed. He accommodated right next to the teen and covered both of them with the silky black bed sheets. Renji had refrained himself of muttering any sound or word the whole time, just to avoid any problem with his constant mood changing master. He then felt one of Gin’s arms hugging his waist, and his head resting on his shoulder.

-This is much better- he whispered in the teen’s ear –And this- he said slightly touching the bandaged tight of his pet –Will look so good on you when it heals- Renji felt extremely uncomfortable with all the nice touch and things. He could deal with torture and those types of things, but this, this was a whole new thing completely strange to him –Don’t be so tense pet, just remember that if you behave this could be your life but it would be nice for you to fight me from time to time just for the fun- muttered the adult- Just rest now, a pet’s life can be tiring-

********End of Renji’s POV*********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is!! Third chapter!! Did you like the description of the action scenes? Or you think I should try to make them more or less descriptive? Any suggestion and constructive comment you have about this fic I will take on count! And I will start writing the next chapter right away!! Don't forget the kudos :)


	4. Bad pets are punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know I promised to start writing the new chapter right after the last one was publicated, and actually I did but lost inspiration midways. Took me like a week for my brain to work properly and then my mom's craziness for Christmas decoration kicked in, it feels like christmas threw up in my house. Shortly after my house transformed in the north pole a series of heavy rainstorms started. We have been on alert the past weeks due to the storms and strong winds, and to make it worse every time they occur (two to four times a week) shit happens, and for that I mean we lose power or Internet goes down and stuff like that. Speaking of storms, I just realized one is going to start, hope it doesn't cause much trouble on my area. Anyway, I'm really sorry for the delay and hope you enjoy this new chapter!!!Thanks to TierraHermosa, LolitaMadness, caesarjoestar, ichivip, DepravedWitch, Nightwing21, Slashzombie and WinglessEagle for the kudos :)

-Wake up my strawberry- said Aizen, kissing softly the teen’s cheek. Ichigo opened his eyes, red and swollen from crying –Its ok, Ichigo- he said pulling the teen in a tight embrace. Ichigo immediately started crying and sobbing. Aizen petted his head –Hush my love, you will be alright-

-I…I…don’t want…this- said Ichigo between sobs –I don’t…like it… its weird…and hurts-

-Shhh- said Aizen kissing Ichigo in the forehead- Look at me- said Aizen, grabbing the teen’s chin- I love you and I will never hurt you. In here nothing bad will happen to you, and you will have everything you need and want-

-But… last night…it hurt- claimed Ichigo.

-Last night you didn’t cooperate- said Aizen in a serious tone–If you behave and cooperate, events like last night won’t happen again. But if you don’t behave, I will have to punish you. If you don’t cooperate, I will have to force you. I’m your master Ichigo, you belong to me and the only thing I expect from you is that you behave and be obedient. Will you be able to do that?-

-I don’t want to be punished- said Ichigo

-You will need to behave then-

-I…-Ichigo doubted for a moment. It was for the best to behave as his master wanted, he concluded –I… will behave-

-That’s good- said Aizen. He pressed his lips against Ichigo’s, who opened his mouth so that his master could have what he wanted. Aizen explored the teen’s cavity with experience and greed. His experimented tongue toyed with Ichigo’s clumsy one. He enjoyed the innocence his new pet did all of his actions, it added a lot more of fun to all of the things he was used to do, the idea of corrupting such a pure being send shivers down his spine. He broke the intoxicating kiss to catch a breath. As soon as he saw Ichigo submissively staring down, he had come with a new idea to break him. Ichigo was too submissive, he would do anything to please him and avoid punishment. If he really wanted to have a chance of molding him, he would need him to do wrong to punish him severely and he just realized how.

-Ichigo- called Aizen. The teen remained unresponsive –Look at me- Ichigo raised his head and Aizen put a hand in his cheek, just like a lover would’ve done –You have been good, I want to reward you –The teen looked at him surprised –Tell me what do you want and I will grant it-

-I want to see Renji- exclaimed Ichigo.

-That’s not how you ask things, Ichigo- remarked Aizen with a serious glare.

-I’m sorry, Aizen-sama- said Ichigo bowing his head –I would like to see my friend, master-

-That’s better- smiled the adult – I will arrange a meeting for you both- said Aizen stepping out of bed –Come, Ichigo- he ordered. The teen followed. “He’s too good to be true” thought Aizen to himself. He knew the teen would request to see his friend, and he knew his friend too well. Renji will obviously talk to his pet about escaping the place. Ichigo’s reaction to the proposal didn’t matter, all he needed was the mention of escaping, and he could latter twist everything so that his new pet ended guilty too. It was going to be so fun.

Ichigo followed his master with a hardly contained happiness. Since the moment he saw Renji he had the desire to talk to his friend. The moment Aizen told him he could ask for anything he could only think of his friend. He wanted to see him so bad that he was sure that he would end up asking Aizen for permission, but now his own master had given him the chance to see his friend.

Master and pet entered the shower. Aizen turned on the shower and started cleaning his pet in a too sexual way. He loved how sensitive his pet was. Ichigo couldn’t hold any moans, his master wandered throughout his body with incredibly expertise. He teased his nipples, kissed his neck and massaged his buttocks. Aizen realized his pet had no problems in being teased; only sexual intercourse triggered his catatonic state of last night. Once his little berry was completely broken that wouldn’t be a problem.

Once the extremely personal shower ended and both where dressed, Aizen ordered Ichigo to remain in the bedroom promising to send breakfast for him. Just a minute later, a masked woman entered the room and deposited a tray with food in the nightstand. She informed Ichigo she would come and collect it in half an hour. The tray contained some grapes, apple pieces, two toasted bread, cheese and a glass of milk. He devoured the food.  After satisfying his stomach, he felt extremely tired. He set the tray aside and rested his head in one of the soft pillows. Sleep came to him as a warm and calming breeze.

********AIZEN’S POV********

As soon I send breakfast for my pet, I left the “playground” as the clients called it. Las Noches was well hidden in my company’s ground. Disguised as a private living area for the workers with the corporative building in the center, nobody could suspect anything. To get to the closest town, a three-day drive was necessary, it was the perfect spot to build Hueco Mundo Corporations and hide Las Noches. Most of the kids where brought when they where ten years old, it made it easy to manipulate them with some drugs, but some were special and so they ended being exclusive to one person, the rest of them where sold or put  to public use. Some of the clients came here as a “business trip” and stayed for months in the living area just to be with the boys, perverted multimillionaires that wanted to satisfy their darkest desire with the cutest boys from around the world.

I arrived at my office, at the highest floor of the highest corporative tower and fetched one of my subordinates to bring Gin here. As I waited for him to get here I went to the balcony and admired the view. I couldn’t concentrate much on it because my mind kept going back to my newest pet. He was going to fall in the trap, and I estimated that a month of the cruelest way of physical and psychological punishment would be enough to make it the perfect submissive pet. I planned it for him to only think of sex and pleasing his master as his only purpose on life. He remembered his friend, which also meant he probably remembered a bit about his family, and that could end up in a problem. Once he was broken and molded, such worries would never cross my mind again.

-Aizen-sama- called one of my subordinates –Gin-sama has come as requested-

I simply nodded at him and waved him off. He hurried up to open the door for Gin as I calmly sat down in one of the sofas placed in the balcony.

-What could possibly be that importan’ for ya ta call me all the way up here- questioned Gin angrily –I was havin’ such a time with ma pet and ya ruined it fa sure- he said while sitting in the sofa in front of me.

-I need your pet- I said

-Ya need what?- he exclaimed opening his eyes in surprise –Don’ ya tell me ya don ‘ave enough with yours. Ain’ no way Ima givin’ ya my pet-

-First of all, I don’t want to use your pet as a pet, I need him as part of my plan to break my own pet. Second, let me finish my ideas before you burst in flames. Your pet is a wild soul and I need him to just talk to my pet to make him fall. The conversation they will have will be all I need to justify whatever punishment I want to give to my pet to mold him at my liking-

-If is just tha’, I’ve no problem. But just a question, wasn’ ya pet incredibly submissive and obedien’?-

-Yes he is, but he needs to be broken a bit more to be perfect, and I don’t want to torture him. He will to do anything to avoid punishment, so I can just go and do what I want without him hating me. I want him to depend on me and to only think f himself as pet, that’s all-

-Twisted as eva, aren’ ya? Well, whateva, Ima lendin’ ya my pet for ya twisted dream to come true- he said –Just send someone ta fetch him when ya need ‘im. I gonna let ‘im alone fa today, have some work to do anyway- he said standing up and leaving.

I entered my office and grabbed the phone form my desk and called to Las Noches for them to arrange everything. Both Renji and Ichigo would be out in room with hidden cameras and microphones to see and listen to everything they do and say. I estimated for the meeting to last less that a hour before Renji to say that they needed to escape. When both of them where returned to their rooms I counted on a subordinate to tell me that the plan to escape so that everything could be set in motion.

*******RENJI’S POV*******

I was roughly woken up to find out that I had a black leather collar on my neck chained to the bed. I looked around to only find myself in Gin’s room and Gin seated on the bed more excited that a kid on Christmas.

-What the hell have you planned now?- I asked furiously.

-I’ve planned on havin’ some fun with ma pet and some toys, nothing ya aren’ familiarized to- he said showing me a spreading bar and a round-shaped vibrator –Let’s have some fun, ma pet. Aren’ ya excited?- he asked

-Of course not, you sick fuck!- Gin’s fist connected with my jaw with such a force I’m sure I would have felt from the bed if it wasn’t from the chain connected to my neck.

-I thought this matter was cleared last night- he said with a serious tone –Tell me now, pet, aren’ ya excited?-

-No- I wasn’t afraid of him. His next fist landed on my nose, breaking it for sure.

-I’m gonna ask ya one more time before ya regret it fa the rest of ya fuckin’ life- he threatened –Aren’ ya exited, pet?-

Shit, he was pissed, but really pissed. I was betting the problem with Aizen didn’t end well for him.

-Pet, I’m waitin’- he demanded –Ya better get it right this time-

-Yes- I swallowed my pride – Gin-sama-

-Good boy- he said while he settled the spreading bar between my legs. He then shortened my neck chain, so that my ass was high up and my face crushed to the bed.

-I’m gonna tell ya the rules of tha game, if ya don come with this toy on full power for ten minutes, then I will let ya rest fa today- he said pushing the round vibrator on my ass brushing my prostate and making me shudder at the feeling – But I ya come, I’m gonna fuck ya senseless the rest of the day with the fucking machine in the theater- he started the vibrator on maximum speed – Ya better not come, ‘cause that machine will fuck ya brains out- he laughed.

After five minutes I was making my best effort to not come. Gin was a fucking bastard; he positioned the vibrator so that it would continuously hit my prostate making it harder for me to not come. The first minutes I even hold my moans, but now I didn’t even cared about that since not releasing was top priority. I heard a phone ring and Gin answering it.

-What da want?- he asked –Shit, well, ‘kay I’m goin’- he said –Sorry ma pet, but work calls. Ima let ya free fa today- He said turning the vibrator off –Ya can release- I didn’t need him to tell me twice. He removed the spreading bar and released the chain- Now, thank ya master properly for having mercy on ya-

-Tha..thank you..master- I said extremely tired.

-Go take a bath, ya all sticky and sweaty. I’ll be comin’ later to play with ya so don’t worry- he said while leaving.

I dragged my own ass to bath and took my time to get cleaned. I tried to take the collar off but it couldn’t be removed, so I let It on my neck .I changed into a yukata similar to the one he have before going to sleep and decided to lay on the couch, since the bed was covered in my release.

******************

I felt someone shake my shoulder but shoed him/her away, like there was a way for me to get up from such a comfortable sleep. But, whoever it was, it kept insisting and I kept shooing. Shit man; let me sleep for God’s sake.

-Renji, wake up- I heard a rather too familiar voice that sounded like Ichigo –Wake up- he kept insisting and I gave up n trying to sleep. I opened my eyes and found Ichigo staring at me with worry –Oh my god! Renji what happened to you?- he asked worried. I touched my face to find a slight bandage around it that covered my nose; I have forgotten that fucking fox broke it.

-It’s nothing, Ichigo- I said smiling at him. Then I realized we were in a different room, I was small and had some furniture but nothing else –Ichigo, where are we? What are you doing here? What the fuck is going on?- I said standing out of sudden. This was way too weird and it worried me.

-It..it’s ok..Renji calm down- said Ichigo frightened – Aizen-sama allowed us to meet- he said.

I tried to calm myself and then I realized that I haven’t been able to be in touch with Ichigo for the last six years and that all I was doing was scare him more. Shit. Was he fine? Was he hurt? The only thing that crossed my recently cleared mind was that he was here and I was with him. I hugged him with all my strength and started crying; he also hugged me and started crying as well.

-Ichigi..for god’s sake..Ichi is you..-I said in tears while separating our bodies –Are..are you hurt? Has he done something to you?-

-It’s ok..I’m fine- he said, whipping his tears –What happened to you? They brought you here knocked up in painkillers that I worried me a lot- he said slightly touching my nose.

-It was Gin, he got mad nothing new- I said rather coldly. Ichigo’s face showed pure terror and he started to tremble, I pulled him again in a tight embrace.

-Will..will he..do that..to..me- he said softly and sacred.

-I won’t let him, I won’t let them hurt you- I said looking straight in his chocolate eyes. He started crying again. It was horrible to see him like that; it made me want to kill that Aizen guy for putting us in here.

-He is..scary- he finally said between sobs –he is nice first..and then…-

-Then what? What has that bastard done to you?-He averted his gaze to the ground –Ichigo, please be strong- I begged him –It’s going to be over  soon, I will get us out of here-

-How?- he asked timidly

-I..I don’t know yet, but I will find a way- I needed to find a way, he was not going to able to resist it, Aizen was going to break him for sure –Please promise me, promise me Ichigo, that you will do everything they ask you, don’t fight them, don’t try to do what I do, I don’t want them hurrying you..even..even if you don’t like him just do was he says and he won’t hurt you..please- I said hugging him again and crying –I don’t want to lose you again, it’s been hard all this years..I will get us out..I swear it-

********ICHIGO’S POV********

I was so worried about Renji when they brought him. They told me he was going to be out for some minutes from the painkillers they gave him. When they laid him on the couch, his yukata slid a bit on his shoulder and I saw lots of marks and bruises. I couldn’t even imagine what he was enduring. And after he talked to me, I couldn’t believe he could still speak like, he didn’t sound broken at all. It made me look like a coward, I didn’t experience half of what he had, and here we where, Renji comforting me instead of me comforting him. But I just couldn’t be strong like him, I just broke down when I saw him cry and when he told me his master broke his nose I freaked out. I was scared. And then he promised to get us out, even thought he still haven’t figured it how. I had to do all what Aizen-sama wanted t give Renji enough time, that’s all he asked from me, and if it was him who asked I would do it gladly.

-I will get us out…I swear it-he said.

-I..I know you will- I said with a smile. Just seconds after I said those words the doors of the room burst open and Aizen came in. I immediately started trembling. Has he heard all of it? Has he heard what Renji said? What I said?

-Ichigo- he said, looking at me with a serious gaze- You disappoint me- he signaled the masked men to come in- Grab him and take him- he said gesturing me –Knock off the other one and place him in Gin’s room- I panicked when the men started moving towards me and Renji.

-Don’t touch him, you dickheads!- said Renji standing in front of me and punching one the masked men. Another masked men struck Renji right in the neck and he went limp in an instant.

-NOO!! RENJI!!- I cried and trying to run towards him but Aizen grabbed me by my arm –Please…don’t hurt him…please- I begged him in tears. He slapped me in the face with such a force in fell to the ground.

-You are not in the position to ask anything- he said while two masked men lifted me up by my shoulders –You have lost all of your special treatment I was giving you- said Aizen grabbing my chin –Until you learn your place you will be punished and trained in the worst ways. I should have done that form the beginning, but I didn’t saw you capable of defying me and you proved me wrong. Take him- he ordered. I started trashing violently, screaming, and crying for forgiveness. I kicked things off and tried to release myself from the iron grip on my shoulders –For god’s sake, silence him- ordered Aizen furiously.

One of the men punched me in the stomach, leaving me breathless and panting, while a third one shoved a ball gag on my mouth and secured it tightly. All my screams and pleas where muffled and incomprehensible. I had ruined it, all the chances of going out. Renji was surely going to be punished severely by his master. Damn it! It was all my fault. I cried all the way to and underground passage. I heard boy screaming, moaning, crying and making noises I couldn’t figure out. I suddenly recognized the place. They had put me here after the accident with that client. I started trashing again; I didn’t want to be in that room again. Shit! If I have just done what Aizen wanted, if I just told Renji not to escape, if I have been stronger nothing of this would have happened. It was all my fault, I only brought trouble after all. I was tossed in small secluded room and the masked men closed the door, leaving the whole room dark and silent. A small light was turned on I saw the room had nothing more but a set of short chains attached to the wall facing the door. The masked men secured the chained to wrist and then to my neck. I realized the chains allowed a bit of movement enough to lie down, but not enough to stand. After checking that the chains where secured correctly, both masked men left the room and left me alone in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? I have to confess I had to dry my brain out on this one, hasn't ever happened to you that you have lots of ideas but don't know how to connect them? I hate it when in happens! From here on I have a lot of things planned and it's going to be intense (evil laugh) Don't forget the kudos my beautiful readersss


	5. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I´m still alive somehow and I come with a new chapter and god news!! I´m taking a break from life brecause of health issues this week so chances are Chapter 6 to be done by the end of the week!! I´m so sorry for the delay and I thank you all for the love and support you are giving to this story!! You are the best readers and the reason I´m still writing!! Love you all <3  
> Sorry for any mistakes english isn´t my mother language and I may have missed some mistakes while checking

The darkness of the confinement room had me intrigued and lost. At first, of course, I felt scared thinking that it would be like last time but I forgot that last time the room wasn’t dark, it wasn’t pitch black like this one. The quietness of the room reminded me of the times in the room filled with toys after the clients had left for the day. If I haven’t been dozed off by the masked men I was able to enjoy that little peace the room provided, it felt calm and private. After all these years I was left alone for who knows how long, it felt great to be alone it meant safety to me.

In all these time I have been here little to no food was brought to me, but at least a bucket of clean water was left every day. Each time they brought the bucket they blindfolded me and guided me to a bathroom so that I wouldn’t make a mess in the room. I suddenly burst in laughter, my life was such a fun joke or I was becoming insane. Maybe a bit of both, but who cares. My will was starting to bend again, it happened a lot in that room with toys too, when I wandered between sanity and madness. As if someone could keep themselves sane in a place like this.

The sound of the door opening and the bright light in my eyes shook me off my mind. Two masked men came in and removed the chains but not the leather straps nor the collar. They grabbed me by one arm each and forced me to stand up. I was guided out of the room and into the long corridor. I didn’t know where we were going, and didn’t even bother asking, knowing I will discover it shortly. We stopped in front of another metal door and one of the men knocked it.

The moment that door opened my nightmares started. This man, Nnoitra Gilga, had done the impossible to break me. At first, he went slowly and steady, trying over and over again until I “learned” the lesson. But then he started talking about running out of time and having to speed it up. From that point and on things went from bad to worse. Daily beatings were the rule. I’ve lost the count of how many times I was left a bleeding mess, or how many times I’ve had a broken bone. But it seemed that not even violence gave him the result he was looking for. He talked about me being a nuisance and not breaking with normal methods.

Tears streamed down my face as I struggled to breathe and resist Nnoitra’s beating. I was covered in bruises and bleeding wounds. Nnoitra grabbed a towel and cleaned his blood stained hands, he then grabbed me and took me towards one of the cell near his “workplace” as he called it. He left me there and locked the door as he left.

-You’re going to stay here until I figure out how to break you- he stated – Don’t cause any trouble- he warned.

I was left alone again in the darkness, but I knew in some minutes a masked man would come and wrap up my wounds. I tried to shift into a more comfortable position but moving was just way to painful. I felt my eyes growing heavy, probably for the blood loss, and the dark room started to become darker and colder. Some seconds later, unconsciousness took over me and pushed away all the unpleasant feelings.

*******ICHIGO’S DREAM********

-HEY!! Wake up!!- said some kid shaking me. I groaned angrily at him.

-Please…leave me…alone- I asked tiredly. Even in my dreams my body hurt like hell.

-Ichigo, come on you gotta wake up!! Please!! –

-What for? To be tortured? To be beaten to a pulp? To be treated like an object?-

The mini me just stood there silent. I heard him starting sobbing.

-I’m sorry… Ichigo… I shouldn’t have shown ya those things…I’m sorry- he said, still sobbing –It’s just that…that…I thought it would help ya…*sob*… I really…thought that-

-Just..go away- I told him with a sigh – It will be easier if you…just let me..forget-

-NO!- he shouted – I can’t do that! Renji..Ren..*sob*..Ren said that…we were going to escape… you can’t forget now- he continued sobbing.

-It’s impossible to escape- I sighed again. I was really tired and just didn’t have the patience at the moment to deal with myself- They will punish us. Its better if we just behave…it’s easier-

-You are weak! How can you say that? It’s insane!- he shouted, this time anger powered his voice- What about Renji? And you family?-

-Renji is only getting hurt! Can’t you see?- I reciprocated with anger too – And you ask about my family? I don’t even remember then properly to even miss them! And besides, it’s already been six years! SIX YEARS! Where were they the past six years?- I sighed again, and heaviness reached my body once my anger had fumed out – You said it by yourself… I’m weak-

-But..- he tried to continue.

-Just leave me alone- I looked at him pleadingly – Let me be weak and give in. It will be better this way; nobody will get hurt more than they should-

The little me looked at me with pity and disappeared. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

*******END OF ICHIGO’S DREAM*******

*******SOMEWHERE IN LAS NOCHES********

-But if it isn’t the almighty Nnoitra!- said Szayel extremely cheerful – Having problems with the little strawberry?- he intrigued the tall men that has just entered his lab.

-Screw you- muttered Nnoitra

-Hm? Could it be the impossible has happened? - asked Szayel mockingly – Nnoitra, the best slave trainer can’t break Aizen-sama’s pet?- the scientist sighed with feigned disappointment – What a shame.. and you had done such a splendid work with lil’ Shinji..-

-Tch! It did helped the freak was obsessed all over the boss!- retorted Nnoitra, tiredly dropping himself on a metal chair from the lab -This goddamned berry-head is there so submissive and everything and yet still he has that little fighting spirit from time to time!-

-I don’t want to ruin this therapy session of yours but- started Szayel- Aizen is waiting for results he is not having soon for what I can tell- he finished with serious tone.

-I can believe I going to say this, but I´m desperate- sighed the slave trainer

-This is what you need- said the scientist handling the trainer a file – Those are the boy´s files. I knew you were going to come sooner or later- Nnoitra looked at him intrigued – Seems six years of sexual stimulations, drugs and stressful situations affected the kid´s head-

-Do you have some sort of machiavelic scientific plan?- questioned Nnoitra lifted his only eye from the files he was reading to see the maniac grin displayed by the pink-haired scientist.

-I do- confirmed the scientist- I definitely do-

The last statement made Nnoitra shudder.

*******BACK ON ICHIGOS’S CELL*******

**-** Wakie wakie!- said Szayel cheerfully as always. The teen produced no response –Dear strawberry, wake up!- he said more insistently, yet the orange haired slave remained still. “His breathing is too soft” thought Szayel, he rolled him over his back to have a better look. “Indeed he is a bit malnourished, he has heavy dark circles from lack of sleep but that’s normal. He hasn’t lost that much blood either, but there is something off. A shutdown from stress? There are records on that so it’s possible” thought the pink-haired scientist for himself.

-Well, seems you need a good patch up lil’ pet- hummed Szayel while he worked on Ichigo’s wound -Better take you to my lab, give you some meds and then let you rest for the day. Indeed, I can’t use my drugs on you like this- he called some of the masked man and instructed them on bathing and dressing the boy before taking it to his lab. He went on ahead of the masked men to his lab and grabbed a phone to inform Aizen of the situation.

-Who is it?- asked Aizen from the other side of the phone

-Szayel from Las Noches- answered the scientist – I have updates on your pet´s training, Aizen-sama-

-When is he going to be ready?-

-Well… It’s a bit unpredictable for giving precise dates but he I estimate a week or week and half-

-I will give you and Nnoitra one week and no more! A month already passed from my original time limit!-

-Yes, yes Aizen-sama, of course a week is more than enough- answered Szayel nervously- If it is of your liking, your previous pet is still around-

-How more inefficient could you two be? I thought I told you to dispose him, didn´t I?-

-Yes, yes, of course you did boss but I wanted to study him a bit more-

-Bring him and next time do what I order you two to do-

The line went dead and Szayel sighed. Nnoitra stubbornness and pride had put them both in trouble. He hanged the phone and went to look over the berry head. The teen’s hair was still a bit wet of the bath, but there was no way he was having a stinking guinea pig in his perfectly clean lab. He strapped the teen’s wrist and ankles to the bed with soft leather cuffs, and proceeded to prepared the necessary things for him. He hooked the teen on a special serum with antibiotics and vitamins mixed with a mild sedative to avoid any violent response form the pet. In 12hs the pet would be as good as new overlooking his underweight situation. The latest would be solved with a complete diet so that the drugs would produce the desired effects on the teen.

He turned off the light of his lab and went to look for Shinji. The poor thing had been devastated when Aizen coldly informed he was changing him for a new and healthy pet. He had actually entered some sort of depression state after that. While still being and active pet for Aizen he grew sick out of sudden. It was really weird actually, but everything made sense when his test result came in. Lil´ Shinji had cancer. Maybe he had some hereditary tendencies and his life style triggered it or it was just pure bad luck, but that didn´t change the fact that he had cancer.

Knowing this Aizen started looking for a new pet from the recent ones that had been caught. He found Ichigo by pure coincidence. The strawberry boy and his friend had been found by looking through medical records and brought in form their exotic looks. When Aizen had seen the picture of the boy for the clients’ directory he was completely marveled by him. He became obsessed and stopped caring about Shinji. The day Ichigo had tried to rebel himself he informed Shinji he was changing him for another pet and that he was going to be discarded.

Szayel sighed as he opened the door to Shinji´s cell. The blonde slave sat in corner in a defeated stance.

-Sinji- called Szayel – Come with me- the slave slowly stood up. He was in deplorable state. His cancer had advanced a lot and that had some serious effects on his body. He had become week and fragile. Szayel took the slave to the showers and waited for him there. Shinji washed himself with a great effort. Once he had finished, Szayel handed him the black leather shorts active slave wore. Shinji´s face illuminated with joy.

-Does..does Aizen-sama wants to use me?- he asked staring at the shorts in disbelief

-Yes, now hurry up and don´t make him wait any longer-

Shinji dressed himself as fast as he could with renewed strengths. His master had desires of using him again. He always knew that the new slave was never going to be able to surpass him.

*********MOTHS AGO, THE DAY OF THE INCIDENT**********

Renji woke up surrounded by silk sheets in a comfy bed with someone treating tenderly and caring. When his vision focused he realized he was in the fox bedroom, more precisely in the fox bed WITH the fox. In an act of pure adrenaline, he tried to get up from the bed but was stopped by a chain in his ankle, this leading to him falling face to the floor.

-Noisy one, aren’t ya- said Gin from the bed. The man was casually dressed in his white sleeping yukata and was staring at the surprised teen with idle curiosity.

-Whay…where- asked Renji staring at the room. It was the fox’s room he recognized. Everything came to him at once, he had screwed and Aizen knew about his intents of escaping, even if it was just a thought the man had reacted quite violently. -Ichi… where’s Ichigo?- he asked nearly shouting of desperation.

-Hmm… probably havin’ quite tha time by himself- started Gin with a bored tone – Heard Aizen-sama tha kid’s gonna ‘ave it rough, all ‘cause of ya- he said with a malicious look – Ya brought great shit on tha strawberry- he finished with an even more malevolent grin.

Renji didn’t thought twice of what he was doing, he launched himself at the stupid looking fox. His one and only thought was to kill him.

-You knew! You bastard! You knew what Aizen wanted from all that reunion shit!- he accused grabbing the fox’s neck trying to choke him -You said…you promised- Renji tried to speak but he couldn’t. He broke down and started crying, his head falling into the bed near Gin’s face. His grip around the older man lightened, allowing him to breath.

Gin slowly removed his pet’s hand from his neck, still wanting to live another day. The whole situation surprising him quite a bit. When his pet lashed out at him he had to admit he kind of regretted teasing him. So they stood like that, Renji on top of Gin crying his heart out and Gin just processing the whole ordeal. He tended to forget how fragile his pet was. Renji was just a teenager and of course he may act tough but he could still break. Gin gently pushed Renji off him and made him rest on the bed once he calmed down a bit.

-I already told ya I’ve little ta no power regardin’ Aizen-sama’s decisions- he sighed. He had guessed wrong when he thought his pet had calmed down, because he tried to attack him a second time with renewed energy. This time thought he had been able to pin him down on the bed, his pet face flat on the bed and Gin on top of him with an iron grip on his hands behind his back and using his weight to keep him down. -Fool mah once, your fault, but fool mah twice, my fault- he quoted – Ya know Red, keep it like this and ya will end up turnin’ me on- he whispered on the teen’s ears.

-You fucking clown fox! I swear I will kill you if I have the chance! - cursed Renji.

-How ‘bout we make ya enjoy this?- asked Gin reaching out for something from the drawer of the night table – And really, start behavin’ a bit, otherwise I’ll be forced ta send ya inta trainin’ like Aizen-sama wants- he said while putting a pill in his mouth – Maybe while we ‘ave sex I get inspired for ya punishment fah lashing out- he thought out loud.

Gin quickly turned Renji around and pulled his hand in an iron grip on top of his head while with his other hand he forced Renji on a kiss. He pinched his pet’s nipple. Renji gasped at the action and Gin took the opportunity to spit the pill in his mouth to his pet’s mouth. Before the teen could spit it, he forced his mouth shout with his hand.

-Swallow it pet or I will make ya- he threatened. Renji made no motion of doing as told, so Gin released his hand for a second and before the teen threw a punch at him quickly pinned them under his legs next to the teen torso. With his other hand free now he obstructed Renji’s nose -C’mon pet, it’s a swallow or die situation. I personally recommend ya ta swallow if ya still want to try escapin’ even if it’s impossible- he teased.

Beaten, Renji swallowed. Of course he knew what it was, an aphrodisiac and a nasty one. He guessed he knew all the drugs used on pets here, the fox extremely kin of using them on him. Gin still had him pinned, really the man was a monster, he was just to fast when he moved and to heavy and strong even if he didn’t look like it. He still had like two minutes more before becoming a wanton whore. He really felt guilty because of Ichigo, he himself had tasted that “training” by himself, but he was sure Ichigo would suffer more than him, Aizen was just a bastard. Gin moved just a bit, but he brushed close to Renji’s crotch, making the last one moan. Renji opened his eyes in surprise.

-Shit- he muttered under his breath. He was feeling hot and horny. The aphrodisiac had to be stronger that he thought to make him moan just from that. Gin slowly removed himself from on top of him. Renji tried to move but he felt just way to heavy.

-Looks like someone is horny- teased Gin, lightly touching his pet erect cock through the yukata. His pet tried to hold back a moan unsuccessfully -That sounded nice- commented Gin earning himself a glare form the red haired teen. He ignored his pet protest while he removed his black yukata.

-Ya may be wonderin’ about this new aphrodisiac, is quite the price if ya ask me. Look at ya! All I did was remove ya clothes and ya wanton mess already!- commented Gin really content with the results – Ya know, I really hate ya bein’ so stoic and silent while we ‘ave sex, so I went and aske good Szayel fah somethin’ fah the problem and he gave me this new beauty that has ya like this- he explained while Renji started to breath fast. He was feeling so hot and horny he couldn’t believe himself, he was barely focusing on what the fox was saying. -Seems someone is eager to continue, this time pet.. I will make ya scream of pleasure for me- he breathed in Renji’s ear, sending shivers through the teen’s body.

Gin attacked his pet nipples, one with his mouth and the other with one hand. His other hand looking for his pet’s dick. He sucked and bit the nipple, with his hand he massaged and pulled. Once he found his pet’s dick, he teased it by gently touching the head, then he went down to the base and up again, always teasing. Renji tried to hold back his moan, but he just couldn’t. Torture and pain, he could deal with that, but this just won over him. He wasn’t used to this type of approach from the older man. The ministrations continued and Renji became a moaning mess.

When his master stopped to get rid of his own clothes, Renji couldn’t hold back a whimper he didn’t noticed escaped his lips. Gin eyed his masterpiece on the bed and just grinned wickedly, yes he loved this side of his pet. He got rid of his clothes and threw somewhere in the room and proceeded to attack his pet mouth. He ravished it and played with his pet tongue. He loved the warm cavity, it was like a Christmas treat. He broke the kiss to breath and look at the lust filled face of his pet, he was blushing and sweating, his leads half open and his pupils dilated. It was wonderful. He gave himself some stroke to harden himself, and made Renji suck three fingers.

-Suck ‘em well pet- his pet obediently sucking them with no more commands needed. The way the teen was using his tongue was marvelous and gave Gin and idea. He removed his fingers from the teen’s mouth and sat with his legs open and his manhood in all its glory. -Give me a blow pet, c’mon I know ya want to- Renji was so immersed in his lust he just couldn’t say no. He positioned himself with his elbows on the bed and his ass high up to use. He first licked from the base to the head before he swallowed him. Gin threw his head back, his pet just gave the best blowjobs, deep throating him with ease. He had learned well. He collected himself and took the invitation of his pet ass and pushed a finger through the muscle ring earning an unexpected suck from his pet.

Renji continued to blow his master, using his tongue and his cheeks stealing some moans from the fox. The teen moaned into his master dick when his prostate was found. Gin added another finger and proceeded to hit his pet’s prostate rapidly just so that he continued to moan in his dick. He added a third finger and Renji gasped but shortly resumed again at his task in hand. Not to long after, Gin stopped Renji.

-Today I want ya ta ride me- he said lying back into the mountain of pillows. Renji doubted a bit and looked at his master -C’mon pet- he rushed. Renji swallowed hard before positioning himself on top of his master. He slowly lowered himself but Gin moved his hips midway making Renji harshly fall on him. His pet hissed in pain and gasped for air. -C’mon pet, move a bit, it will pass soon- the teen started to move slowly but soon he set a pace. Gin occasionally trusted his hips to hit his pet’s prostate but he was just enjoying the show. The face his pet mas making was lovely, mildly contorted of pain but kind of relaxed from pleasure. He moved his hip again and Renji moaned. Gin allowed his pet to ride him once more but then he lost it, he wanted his pet to moan and scream, so he turned Renji on all fours and started to viciously trust into his pet. Renji gasped for air and made noises of being in pain, because damn it hurt being thrusted mercilessly like that. Soon again Gin found the teen’s prostrate and continuously aimed at it making Renji moan really loud all the time.

-I..ah..coming..ah..god- his pet said

-Han’ in there pet, when I tell ya-

 He thrusted few more times before coming close himself.

-Scream master for me when ya come pet- said Gin thrusting one more time before coming.

-Ma..master!- screamed his pet in his release.

Both of them felt exhaust after the session and crumbled into the bed. Gin forced Renji into cuddling and entwined his hand in his pet hair.

-Tell me, Renji how da ya feel ‘bout tattoos? -

 


	6. Perfection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here it is... Chapter frigging six!!! I know it´s a bit delayed, but I wanted to make sure mistakes are minimun. This chapter was made at night (It's 3 am in here) over the weeks with the help of energy drinks and eletronic music and rock as well. I have to say I took extra time making sure it was perfect and I´m proud of this chapter, noting my writing has improved a lot and I'm so happy. Please take in cosideration that english is not my native language and that I also speak 2 more languages beside english and my native language, spanish, so grammar mistakes can be wierd with me so let me know pleaseee

-Ah…ah…Aizen..sama…ple..ah..se…use me..AHH!- begged Shinji from the floor. He was laid back on the grey stone floor of Aizen´s personal torture chamber. His wrist were chained to his ankles and his legs were separated by a spreader bar. He was being tortured with a big vibrator that already stretched him far away from his limits, and his master had decided to add two more thin and long vibrators “for his personal amusement”. His erect cock was decorated with a cock ring and a vibrating sound. The vibrating speed of the sound became stronger and a desperate pained moan escaped from his lips.

Aizen had been completely unamused by the slave. He was weak and didn´t lasted long. He was disgusted by his mere presence, hence why he resorted to torturing his previous pet with a variety of toys and torture equipments. He hadn´t even allowed Shinji to give him a blowjob. He looked the slave with repulsion while he drank wine from his glass. The sweet taste with a sour ending remembered him of his sweet Ichigo. That boy forever so submissive, born to be a pet, but yet still he wasn´t completely submissive, deep inside him something still kept him from just giving in.

Shinji knew his master was angry, for what or at what he didn´t knew thought. Master never kept him for days in the torture chamber, he always wanted from Shinji intense and passionate sex in the comfort of his silk sheets in his bedroom. But here he was, laying in hard unforgiving greystone, his master hadn´t touched him once, instead just merely toying with him for a time and then leaving. Shinji was broken hearted, his master just didn´t wanted him, his master wanted a healthier and younger boy.

The phone from the table beside Aizen rang.

-Yes?- answered Aizen

-Aizen-sama, Szayel from Las Noches- informed the scientist.

-It better be good Szayel, today is your last day-

-Yes sir, of course! Good news always god news! Your pet has finished training and has already been send as requested to your private VIP box at the common place sir-

-Good, you saved yours and Nnoitra´s head for a bit longer-

-Thank you very much Aizen-sama, I hope the results are fitting to your liking-

-It better be- he said before hanging the phone.

The vibrations from the toys stopped abruptly and Shinji looked up at his master approaching him. Aizen set Shinji hands free.

-Remove the toys and bindings from yourself- ordered Aizen coldly.

Shinji removed the bindings with ease. He moved onto the vibrators, taking the thinners ones with a bit of difficulty and took extra care with the larger one. His hole was left gaping but he gave it no attention.

-Can I come, Master?- he asked

-Yes, but do it fast-

He removed the sound slowly to avoid pain, but yet still it hurt a lot. He decided to take the cock ring fast, this time it hurt less. He gave himself some fast strokes and came painfully in silence. He sat on his knees with great effort and his rapid breath, due to exhaustion, became more obvious. He hung his head waiting for orders.

Aizen moved toward a small drawer in one of the closets of the room and grabbed a gun. He verified if it was loaded. He went towards Shinji and gave it to him. The slave stared at the weapon in confusion and then to his master. Aizen crouched in front of Shinji and grabbed him by his chin. The pet almost melted at the touch he wanted so bad.

-I have a request for you, Shinji- Aizen said while gently brushing some wild strands of short blonde hair away of Shinji´s face.

-Whatever you wish, Aizen-sama- said Shinji staring at his master with admiration.

-Aim the gun to your head- he started while stroking the pet´s cheek. Shinji had entered a state of trance and mindlessly followed Aizen´s orders -Stay there- he said as he stood up and took some steps back-Now, Shinji, pull the trigger my love-

********************

Aizen closed the door of the room and called a masked man.

-Clean the mess inside- he ordered -Burn the body, I will go change my shirt and I want a report before I make it to the common room-

-Yes sir-

Aizen left with a smirk on his lips, sporting proudly his blood-stained shirt.

*******Ichigo*******

_Behave and be obedient. Behave and be obedient. Behave and be obedient._

_You belong to me. You belong to me. You belong to me._

_I will never hurt you. I will never hurt you. I will never hurt you._

_You have been good. You have been good. You have been good._

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I_

_Love_

_You_

Those words repeated over and over again. His master´s words becoming a mantra to him in this days surrounded by darkness. He wanted, no, he needed his master. But he had been a bad pet, he was to be punished and trained. But he was scared because master had returned him to a dark room, and master had allowed another person to use him. He felt the forever present toys and the syringes with the drugs. He didn´t liked it, but he didn´t complained, he knew if he was a good boy master would allow him to return. This time he wouldn´t upset Aizen-sama, this time he was going to do everything his master wanted without a second thought, and to be sure of that he had destroyed that annoying persistent part of his mind. All he needed was his master and all he had to do was to be a good boy.

He heard footsteps and cut all line of thought. Cold hands started removing the restraints but he didn´t move. The blindfold was removed and with bright lights blinded him. When his eyes adjusted to the light he focused on the pink-haired man standing in front of the bed.

-Tell me pet, do you understand why you have gone through all of this?- asked the pink-haired man.

-I have been a bad pet and made my master upset- answered Ichigo without doubt. The man chuckled.

-Good- he said- The hollows, the masked men you´ve seen around, brought you here once they saw you behaving, my name is Szayel and think of me as a doctor of sort. You are to get ready for your master now that your lesson has been learned- he said handing Ichigo a black leather short, cuffs and collar -And from now on, After your master has allowed you to clean, you´re to put this up your hole once cleaned because is a pet´s job to always be tight for his master- he said handing the boy a white pill- You will find more of this stocked in the bathroom of you master´s room, am I clear pet?- he said raising a brow.

-Yes, Szayel-sama-

-Good. Get ready now- he said while leaving and closing the small cubicle´s curtain behind him.

Ichigo got up and started taking off the white pajamas he found himself dressed in and folded it neatly on the bed. He grabbed the pill and bent down a bit over the bed. Nnoitra had made him pleasure himself with toys once and told him to do it like that and other various positions. He didn´t thought twice and quickly shoved up the pill in his ass as deep as he could. He closed his eyes tight as he felt the burning sensation in his entrance. He ignored it a bit later and proceeded to put the shorts on and the cuffs and collar tight enough to make pressure without hurting himself.

******* Szayel*******

The scientist walked out from the infirmary to meet with his partner in crime Nnoitra.

-So, good or bad news?- asked the tall lanky man.

-Extremely good news- said Szayel with a malicious grin -He is completely molded, actually believes he was up with clients and is just a really nice obedient pet-

Nnoitra sighed in relief.

-I will call the boss now, you tmake a hollow take him to his VIP box and order the boy to stay put there and wait for him- said Szayel. Nnoitra nodded and went to retrieve the slave.

*******Renji*******

Gods he hated the fox. If he ever had the chance, he was going to slowly murder that son of a bitch. The moment Renji thought the older man had no other way of torturing him he comes with the “let´s play a game” shit. And of course, the teen had no way of winning, his master making sure of that. “Let´s continue last time´s game” had said Gin “This time no one will interrupt”. Renji had found himself again giving the fox a show with his legs spreaded apart by the metal bar and his whole self trying not to release. This time Gin had fun changing the speed of the vibrator at random moments. It was almost time up, a sweet victory for the redhead, but a sudden and fast change of speed took him by surprise and he climaxed all over his stomach.

But the evil scheme didn´t ended there. The fox had enjoyed so much watching his pet ravaged by the fucking machine that the little game was a weekly thing now. Sadly, this time, as many others, Renji found himself on the losing end. But this time was worse, not only was he to be fucked by the machine of the devil and suck who knows how many cocks, this time a cock cage, that didn´t allowed him to cum, was added because his master mas curious to see how he reacted.

So, here he was on the cursed wooden platform, his knees tied to it and spreaded by a metal bar leaving his ass to be seen as well as his tortured red member in the cock cage, his hand tied at the level of his shoulders, his head free so his mouth could be use by whoever wanted to, a ball gag placed on it if nobody was using him, and unforgiving fuck machine forever fucking him to oblivion always hammering his prostate with random speed changing.

His head was now hanging as low as he could. He was tired, his cock begged for release, the unforgiving position already causing him back ache, his chin and neck covered in saliva and his face covered in cum. He moaned in the gag, teeth digging on it due the change of speed. The dildo came out slowly and entered him again slowly and deep, pressing on the bundle of nerves making Renji have a dry orgasm and making him shed a few tears.

Someone removed the gag and lifted his head to find another disgusting cock in front of him. The client, impatient like so many others, grabbed a handful of red hair and forcefully made Renji lift his head higher and open his mouth. The fat old man thrusted his pitiful length on the teens mouth. Renji sucked hard and used his tongue with refined technique to shorten the time until the fat client came. He rolled his tongue around the head of the client and then sucked hard when the member was thrusted in. The speed of the machine changed again, this time as fast as it could go, pistoning continuously on Renji prostate making him moan repeatedly and fast on the client´s cock.

-The little cock slut loves having my cock on him- the hold on the teen´s hair became more firm-Let´s give you what you want whore- said the adult while violently fucking Renji´s mouth. The man kept it up a few seconds after finally coming with a groan on the redhead´s mouth.

-Swallow it all or I will punish you- came the threat Renji had heard countless of time, but yet again a change of speed of the machine made him spit a bit. “Fuck” cursed mentally the redhead -Bad boy- said the client while putting the ball gag back on Renji´s mouth. The client went toward the hollow near his “station” as Gin called. The hollow was holding a pad, and after the client had finished talking him he looked at Renji behind his mask with amused eyes.

Renji braced himself for what was coming when the hollow positioned behind him. The first hit came synchronized with a speed change, again as fast as the machine could. The hit was precise and strong enough to hurt and leave the skin read but leave no bruises. While the punishment was delivered, the client started pleasuring himself in front of Renji. The last hit came as well as the client. The teen ended with his ass red and stinging, and his face covered in cum of a stranger. Shortly after, another painful dry climax made him shudder and moan into the gag.

He hung his head low again trying to ease his muscle ache a bit until another client came. Thankfully some precious minutes came where nobody came near him and the machine hadn´t decided to change it´s speed either. But the saying says that calm times precede a big storm. Said and done because the fox was stalking little Red Riding Hood.

-Enjoyin´yerself pet?- asked the familiar voice from his right. Renji violently turned his head to see the forever present grin on his master´s face.

-Take it easy, ya might hert yerself- commented Gin – I just came by ta say ya tha´yer show has become a bit dull, ya know?- the teen looked at the silver haired man with confused expression.

-Don´ think ta much, ya might blow yer head- mocked the master -But…that´s not all I came ta say, otherwise I wouldn´ have bothered, right?- he crouched beside his pet – I came ta say ya that ya´ve been of great help in breakin´ yer friend, rumors go by that he is all nude and desperately callin´ fah his master-

Renji started struggling against the string leather bindings. He wanted to kill the fox. Fuck and he also wanted to punch himself for getting Ichigo in trouble. Damn! He promised himself to protect his friend and all he did was breaking him more and bringing more pain on him. But yet again, as Aizen had said so long ago, he was nothing but a slave so was his friend while Aizen controlled the place and had all the tools he needed for his perfect slave to be true, and Renji had become one of the tools used against Ichigo.

-Since yer help has resulted useful, I will take ya from here, let ya take a nice bath and yer probably not comin´ here again´ if ya behave- said Gin while petting the head of the teen -Oh! Almost forgot, look up right over there- said the fox guiding Renji´s head for him to look at the precise spot.

Renji gasped and opened his eyes in surprise. He guessed that was Aizen´s private room in the common place since it was located high above the rest of all the other rooms with an exclusive view of his place. Right there he noticed his friend trademark mop of orange hair and Aizen was behind him he guessed. What was going on he did not know but he knew it wasn´t something good. Who knew at this point actually, but what alarmed him the most was his friend wasn´t sedated or immobilized and was there standing and not trying to escape.

*******Ichigo*******

After I finished preparing myself as Szayel-sama requested, a “hollow” came for me and grabbed me by my upper arm and took me out of the “training grounds”. This time the moans of the other boys, as well as their begging or screams, did not bother me because I knew they will one day be good pets just like I had become. Good pets have an easier life, if all of them took that in count they wouldn´t suffer.

At this point I knew that everything that cased me pain was because of my fault. If I had accepted Aizen-sama request without a doubt, the branding would have hurt less. If I had been cooperative the first time my Master used me, it would have been pleasant. If I hadn´t accepted Renji´s idea of escaping, Aizen-sama wouldn´t had send me to be trained and rough ways.

The hollow took me around the place, it was actually enormous. I saw other slaves and their Masters entering their rooms or leaving. Other hollow where handling many other salve, some more compliant than others. Of course, in all cases the most submissive pets were treated better. A particular scene caught my attention. It seemed a pet had tainted his master’s suit with the wine he was carrying. The pet was on his knees on the wine covered floor and the broken bottle.

-What the fuck?!- exclaimed the master. His suit was decorated with wine splatters completely shading the beautiful tailoring of the cream suit with teal details that matched his eyes and hair.

-I´m so sorry Master Grimmjow, I tripped with the carpet! Forgive me for my clumsiness, please sir!- begged the handsome slave. He had dark grey eyes, brown hair and three scars over his right eyes that looked rather new. The number 69 was tattooed on his left cheek as well as blue stripped tattoo that ran over his cheek and nose. His brand mark read G.J.

-You useless slave- said his Master while grabbing him by his neck. The slave struggled for breath under the iron grip of his owner -Continue like this and I will end up disposing you and change for another one- he said finally releasing his pet and punching him on the stomach-Tch. Yer such a pain in the ass, I will have to punish you again- commented the master in annoyance.

-Master please don’t… I still hurt from last time- begged quietly the slave. His statement earned him a powerful slap that threw him hard against the close wall.

-Who the flying fuck you think you are! You are nothing but a clumsy slave! If I say I will punish you what do you say Hisagi?¨- asked the master with and anger filled voice. The slave shivered visibly in fear at his master.

-Thank…you…ma..master grimm…jow- he said with a shaky voice.

-Continue making me angry I will surely replace you!- threatened Grimmjow -Look, that cute orange head looks fine enough to still your place- I realized he was talking about me -Hey! Hollow! - called Grimmjow -Come over here-

The hollow in charge of me changed directions and took me toward Grimmjow and his slave Hisagi.

-Yes sir?-asked politely the hollow.

-The carrot head here has an owner already? - he asked grabbing me by the chin and moving my face around trying to get a better look.

-Yes sir. He is Aizen-sama´s pet-

-What a shame, your name boy?- he asked still exanimating me

-I..Ichigo sir- I answered a bit scared by the imposing man.

-Hmm, so.. a berry, well dear berry if my stupid pet here continues to make me mad be sure I will bargain with Aizen-sama to have you in my hands- he stated and then proceeded to forcefully grab his pet by his leather collar and took him down the hall.

The hollow then continued taking me somewhere. Only after we arrived the huge doors I realized it was the common place where I was branded the first time. We entered the place and I completely ignored the rest of the slaves, not interested on their activities. We went up the stair and my heart started beating faster, I really missed my master´s touch and I was anxious to see him. I found myself in the empty viewing room a bit disappointed. The hollow makes kneel on the red-carpet floor looking toward the entrance of the place and orders me to stay like that until Aizen-sama arrives.

I didn´t dared to even breath hard. I was scared of making something wrong. Just as Nnoitra-sama taught me I followed every command and if I didn´t knew what my master liked I had to wait until I was ordered to do something and once I knew better my owner´s taste I would then know my limitations and behave a bit more relaxed. I heard approaching footsteps and my heart started beating faster and faster. I stared amazed at my master. I had indeed missed him.

-Master- I exclaimed softly, more like breathed the title.

-Hm, Ichigo, I see your behavior has changed- he commented -Will I need to punish you in any further future? -

-Aizen-sama I’ve learned my place, please don’t send me away!- I desperately affirmed and begged.

-Stand and come here my berry- he said taking a sit on the white fainting couch and signaling me to take sit next to him -Shh don’t be so tense- he said gently caressing my cheek. The touch felt so warm and nice I almost melted to it. He chuckled and brushed his thumb over my lip -I’m aware you behave correctly now, but will you teach me what you learned? Show how you kiss now Ichigo- he commanded. He got closer to me and kissed me and I opened my mouth to grant him freedom of doing what he desired. My tongue danced alongside his making the kiss more intimate and smooth. He stopped the kiss and looked directly into my eyes -You have improved indeed- he praised making me blush slightly -In the table´s drawer over there are some toys I’ve chosen for this occasion, give me a show pet-

I moved away from the couch and opened the drawer. A bottle of scentless lube, a mid-sized vibrator and a vibrating. The remotes of the vibrator were also inside. I grabbed the remotes and gave them to Aizen-sama.

-Please use them on me as you please- I said while bowing slightly. My master smirked satisfied at my behavior.

*******Aizen*******

To say I was pleased with Ichigo was incorrect, I was delighted with the boy. Indeed, it took longer than I liked but the result was marvelous. The way the boy moved around and did everything was intoxicating. He teased me slowly removing his black leather shorts. His round and smooth buttocks inviting me to look at him and only him with every hip swing he did. When he bend down to completely removed he took longer just to let me appreciate his pink twitching hole. It took all my self-control to remain composed and neutral.

Ichigo relocated the toys on the carpeted floor and laid down, spreading his leg and keeping his back straight. He poured some lube on his left hand and slowly started stroking himself. He ran his hand slowly from base to top, showing me his newly acquired skills. He never broke visual contact with me, and I saw his pupils start getting more and more dilatated due to lust. Once his length was dripping precum, he grabbed the cock ring and slid it to the base of his member. Seeing him covered in a thin sheet of sweat and taking short and fast breath made me took part in the show. I turned on the ring with the remote in my power and heard the most beautiful sound escape the teens lips.

-AH!Ah..ah..-he moaned and I decided to put it in maximum speed-AHNNN!AHAizen..Sah..ma-he moaned my name. He stood there gripping forcefully the carpet and moaning, his breath becoming more irregular.

-Please, Ichigo, continue- I commanded. His lust filled eyes looked at me and he then proceeded to put some lube on his finger with difficulty. He spreaded more his legs and gave me full view of his carnal acts. Always so slowly and taunting he inserted the first finger and started to fuck himself. He voiced a moan when he found his bundle of nerves. The second finger was inserted with more aggressive way, he increased the speed of his self-pleasuring. Once he dictated it was ok, the third finger was added tentatively and the speed was reduced, favoring the stretching of his hole over the pleasure. He removed his fingers and grabbed the vibrator.

At this time my pants were feeling really tight and uncomfortable and ever more when he gave a preview of what I could get in the future. He licked the vibrator and deepthroated it with ease, and removed it again and coated it more with his saliva demonstrating amazing tongue techniques. He then inserted the vibrator in his whole and seated it as deep as possible, the head of the vibrator right over his prostate.

-Sh..should..I..ma..master?- he asked.

-No, leave it there and come pleasure me- I said setting myself more comfortably on the couch. He started to crawl on his fours and I, again, decided to torture him by activating the vibrator. His head fell down and he started to gasp loudly and moan. The pleasure received from both vibrators driving him nuts and also the incapacity of releasing. I didn´t rushed him, knowing ounce he could, he would come. Once he regained his breath he finally reached me. H

His hand, as well as the rest of his body, trembled from the pleasure making him a bit hard to release my hard and dripping cock, but he still did it. When he leaned closer to engulf my member, the pressure on his prostate increased making moan and stop for a second. He licked the head of my cock and the proceeded until the base, where he slightly sucked my balls making me gasp and the unexcepted action. He then deepthroated me and sucked using his cheek each time he reintroduced my cock to his mouth. He moaned into my length, the vibration sending me over the edge, coming in his throat. He swallowed all and looked me with his blushed cheeks waiting and order.

I zipped my pants, and walked over to the balcony and easily spotted the red-headed slave Gin owned. He had told me of his little game “In case I wanted to try to”. Not my style really.

-Stand and come here pet- I ordered with firm voice. He struggled but followed the command, reaching me with shacking legs. I put him in front of me and let him support himself with my help. My hands traveled the shivering and sweat covered body. The feel of smooth skin just making me want to take him here and now. But patience is a virtue that gives big rewards.

-Do you want to come, my pet?- I asked, earning a needy whimper from the teen as an answer. I took out the vibrator from his ass -Don´t come until I say- I ordered before removing the ring in a swift move. I gave him some strokes just to hear his whimpers and moans. The way his body tenses to attain my command felt exquisite -Come berry- I whispered in his ear. He moaned loudly and released his white seed. He would had fallen if I hadn´t been supporting him with my body.

-My dear pet you have achieved perfection- I said nuzzling on his neck.

-Did..you..like.it..Aizen-sama- he said in-between short breaths.

-Very much Ichigo, very much-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anybody still reading!! LOVE YOU ALL!!! Leave comments if you have a suggestion or something and don´t forget the kudos!!   
> Now I forgot to thanks the reader in the previous chapters so here it is  
> Thanks to MikazukiMunechika305, DeepDarkAnime, mori, CrystalTheHokage, Kirenuchiha1, Arrow_FanGirl, jayswing96, Kurama_sans, Trysh, Zyxaliath, Darkbells49, TierraHermosa, LolitaMadness, caesarjoestar, ichivip, DepravedWitch, Nightwing21, Slashzombie, WinglessEagle and the guest for the kudos  
> Thanks to DepravedWitch, Jing, Arrow_Fangirl and Phantom Tales for the comments.  
> And thanks specially to Jing for the supportive comments, extremly appreciated, hope you leave more and continue reading.


	7. You will always return to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! Here is a mile-long chapter for you guys!!! (At least it was 13 pages on word and I consider that frigging long) Hope you like it and leave comments and kudos and all that stuff!! Love you all and thank you for sticking up with me!!! Tons of love for you!!! 
> 
> My dear Jing your request was written! Hope you like it :)
> 
> Now... enjoy please!

*******Gin*******

-I just love yer tats- said Gin while teasing his pet nipples. His now writhing pet was covered in tribal tattoos in part of his face, arms, front and back. It just added that little touch of bad boy to his resistant pet, well right now he wasn´t so resistant with the potent aphrodisiac in his system. He started licking among the patterns of the tattoos. His pet closed his eyes in disgust but continued to moan when he started to gently caress his neglected member -They’re just so nice on ya, really suits ya and all- he commented while licking -And they taste so good too- he said biting the collar bone of the teen making him fist the bedsheets.

The hand that had been caressing Renji’s cock moved up to mess up the long silky red hair causing a whimper from the red-head. Harshly, a portion was grabbed to pull aside his neck to grant Gin access to his neck. He continued licking, leaving love bites all over that sensitive portion of his pet. The hair was again pulled but this time for the pet to open his mouth and kiss his master. Tongues clashed, fighting, intertwined, for dominance, the older one wining and deepening the kiss. When the silver-haired master retracted from the kiss he couldn’t refrain from gently biting his pet´s bottom lip. He just really wanted to bite stuff today.

He roughly inserted three fingers in the teen’s mouth, who greedily and desperately sucked on them. Once the older male decided it was enough he removed and slowly traveled down his slave’s abdomen and when he reached the entrance to paradise hidden between his pet legs he inserted in one go the first finger stealing a pained moan from the slave. The second finger entered more carefully, scissoring movements were being used to find Renji’s sweet spot. A cute moan allowed Gin to know he had found it and that he could now use the third and last finger. The beautiful moans from Renji where making Gin impatient, but he really enjoyed watching his pet slowly become a moaning mess until he finally begged him to fuck him.

-Yer really voicin’ yerself now- teased the fox- Ya like it when I do this?- he asked while pressing Renji’s prostate with his finger. The teen’s cavity clenched around his finger and exquisite moan voiced his pleasure -Sorry, didn’ heard tha- he said while pressing again that bundle of nerves again earning that sweet clenching around his fingers and long moan -Woncha answer me Renji? I really want ta know, ya know- he repeated the action again.

-AHNN..YE..YEESS-moaned the teen-I..ahh..like it- he managed to say- Ple..ahh..se..mahster-

-Hm? What is it?- he said removing his fingers. Renji whimpered at the empty feeling.

-Ple..se..master- tried to beg the slave between breaths

-Whadaya want?- Gin feigned ignorance. Of course, he knew what Renji wanted but it was just the best hearing him beg.

-Master…please…fuck me- said Renji while he covered his face with his arm to hide the pink blush of his cheeks-

-Thought ya never ask- said Gin while removing the arm that covered the blushed teen’s face -But ya´ve ta look at me- he said while parting the toned legs of the teen. He entered him slowly, the feeling of that warm cavity opening to him was the most delicious feeling in the world and the moans from the teen where the perfect side dish. He started slowly, torturing his pet with the pace that caused his prostate to be continuously pressed with precision. Renji clawed Gin’s back signaling him to go faster. And faster he went, tearing beautiful moans from the younger male. Moments later his pet’s cavity clenched around his cock sending him over to paradise and he came and was followed by his pet.

He removed himself from Renji a cleaned himself with his discarded yukata. Renji was too tired to even think of moving. Gin was now standing near his wardrobe dressing himself in a causal suit.

-Once ya can, clean yerself and rest, I’ll come fer ya later, I still want those piercin´s on ya- said the older man while leaving.

Renji wasn´t as bothered as he should have been, instead he was smiling, not because of the piercings but because he had a nice deal with the hollow that did the tattoos and piercing in Las Noches.

*******Ichigo*******

Ichigo was resting on the gigantic bed in Aizen’s room, while Aizen himself was sitting near the lit fireplace reading some documents. Ichigo rose from his sleep and looked at his stressed master. He knew how to liven up his owner and mischief gave him the fuel he needed. He removed himself from the silk sheets and feather pillows, and moved stealthily around the room wearing nothing but skin reflecting the flames in the fire place. Once he reached the Victorian armchair his master was in, he gently started to massage the older man’s shoulder.

-Ichigo, what are you doing?- questioned the brunette without lifting his gaze from his papers.

-You seem to be stressed Master, I just wanted to help- said Ichigo -Can I help you, Aizen-sama?- he said with the most lustful voice he could.

-And how exactly do you plan on helping me, pet?- questioned the master, again not looking at his pet.

-I can help you relax, Master- he said while his hands started moving over Aizen broad chest -First, I will get you in the mood with the blowjobs you so much like- he unbuttoned the first button of the white shirt his master wore -Then, I will let you play with me and remove your clothes- second button- After that, I will bathe you and I will give you the first round there. I know you love bath sex- he said unbuttoning a third button and kissing Aizen cheek – Then we will come to the bed and you can toy with me or have second round or both, whatever Master sees fit- he said gently taking the papers from Aizen and leaving them on a small table near -Would Aizen-sama like that?- asked the teen while kissing his master.

-Very much, pet, very much- he said kissing his pet again – But bring me some wine first- he ordered. Ichigo did as he was told and returned with a wine glass and a red wine bottle. He left both next to the already forgotten papers -Please, proceed pet- said Aizen while serving himself some wine and taking a sip from his glass while accommodating himself to enjoy his Ichigo.

Ichigo sat on his knees on the carpeted floor. He unbuckled his master´s black leather belt and then unzipped his perfectly tailored gray pants. He gently used his hand to bring some life to his master´s cock before sensually licking all of the member. He looked into Aizen’s eyes while engulfing the head and sucking vigorously. He felt his master tremble for his action. It was a good thing. He continued to engulf the shaft and started moving up and down. Slowly at first, using various tongue techniques to give Master the best of the best, as always, he then went faster and started sucking harder and harder. Aizen grabbed his hair and pushed him down all his length, forcing him to deeptrhoat him, and kept him there while he came. Ichigo swallowed all and didn´t moved until his master relaxed into the armchair again.

-Did you enjoyed it Aizen-sama?- asked Ichigo while gently caressing his master´s clothed tights. Aizen-sama enjoyed the little touches, Ichigo had learned over the time.

-Yes, Ichigo- said Aizen while placing his hand on Ichigo´s cheek, who leaned on the older hand, appreciating the gentle touch -You have become a fine pet, I couldn’t have asked for more-

-Thank you Aizen-sama- said Ichigo with a slight bow. He stood up, no longer ashamed when his master ate him with his eyes when he was naked -What toys would you like Aizen-sama?- he asked while moving over the wardrobe with the toys.

-Hmm… Bring the beaded vibrating catheter and the bottle of lube, I want to start with simple stuff- he said drinking more of his favorite wine.

-As you wish, Master-he said while grabbing the requested toy and bottle of lube. He then returned to the brunette and gave him the toy and the lube while resuming his kneeling position and at his feet -Would you prefer to watch this time Master?-

-No, for this time, Ichigo, I forbid you to touch yourself in any way, your role is to be nothing but a toy for me- answered Aizen.

-Whatever you prefer, Aizen-sama- said Ichigo bowing his head.

-Now, come here my love- said the older man signaling his lap. The teen moved to sit facing his master, his legs spread apart and resting on the armrest while his hand was gripping the headrest in anticipation.  His right nipple was attacked first. Aizen played with the sensitive flesh licking, sucking and biting. His hands moved around the back of his slave to later end massaging the teen´s buttocks. Ichigo was moaning and begging for more, Aizen loved how sensitive he was and that was the one and only reason he enjoyed foreplay with his pet so much. He moved onto the next nipple, drawing more and more moans from his slave. Once he got bored, he stopped abruptly and looked for the lube.

Ichigo felt a bit scared when his master went for the lube first. His master didn´t liked him coming without his permission, and his master going first on his ass meant he couldn’t let himself loose in pleasure but actually put all of his strength into not coming until his master blessed him with the vibrating catheter that would give him more pleasure and prevent him from coming without his master´s permission.

-I know you don´t like me to take too much time stretching you, my pet- said Aizen while the first lube coated finger entered Ichigo, who gripped the chair even tighter at the sensation of the finger inside him -But you getting hurt because we rushed before a long playtime isn´t the scenario we´re looking for, right?- a shudder ran through Ichigo. A second finger was added and the teen started to voice his pleasure with pants and low moans. His member was coming to life with all of the attention his ass was getting, it became fully erect once Aizen found his bundle of nerves. He set up a slow torturing pace with his two finger and occasionally pressed into the teen´s prostate to steal a loud moan. The older man removed his finger once he deemed the torture enough and decided to grace his pet with the vibrating sound the boy had learned to love.

He picked the catheter form the table as well as the lube. He squeezed some of the substance on Ichigo´s erect member, making him gasp at the sensation of cool lube against his insanely hot skin. Aizen gently massaged the head, enjoying the expressions his blushing pet was making. He loved the way his nose wrinkled when his eyes were closed and also the way he bit his lower lip. The brunette deviated his attention from his lovely pet in order to coat the beginning of the beaded catheter. He gently grabbed his pet member and gave it a soft squeeze -It´s a warning, don´t close your eyes and pay attention to everything I´m doing- he explained. Ichigo whined in discomfort but complied anyways. Whatever his Master wanted he gave. He watched his Master gently insert the initial part. He squeezed the headrest, not because it was painful but to the forever foreign sensation of having something in his urethra. His Master continued his methodic ways always slowly to extend the sensations he was being given. Once the catheter was fully seated he let go the air he didn’t realized he was holding.

-Ichigo, Ichigo, my beautiful Ichigo- said Aizen caressing the teens lips with his thumbs- You´re just perfect, you make me feel and act young again. It´s a good thing I found you after you were abandoned. I´m glad I can take care of you and allow you to be who you really are. Aren´t you happy too?- he asked moving his hand to comb through the orange locks.

-Yes Aizen-sama. I´m deeply happy and grateful that you rescued and liberated me. I have the privilege of being what I truly am- answered Ichigo looking straight into the brown orbs his Master had.

-Ah yes, but please Ichigo, do remind me what is that you actually are?- asked Aizen pretending to have forgotten what he had ingrained into his pet mind since he got him a couple of months back.

-An object that provides pleasure to Master- answered the teen dead serious.

-Definitely a top quality one- he said while still combing his finger through his pet’s locks -I´m looking forward to the promised bath. Don´t rush your movement, your legs may be a little numb- he said while kissing his pet forehead. He helped him remove his mile-long legs from the armrest as well as steading him in his own feet. He then stood up himself and picked up the little remote that activated the vibrations-Come Ichigo, I hope you still want to keep your word?- he said while signaling his slave to follow him.

-Yes, of course Aizen-samAHH- the vibrations started abruptly making the teen fall to his knees. He stood there, taking short breaths in order to calm himself from the initial wave of pleasure.

-Please don´t take too long, or else I will have to punish you- he said while setting the vibration in the highest making Ichigo shout in pleasure. With shaky legs, the teen used the armchair to get up. He really didn´t wanted to be punished. It had been ages since he was last punished, he was a good boy and good boys weren´t punished. Good boys were always able to do what Master wanted. He made it to the bathing area where his master was waiting. He went to him and started undressing him with shaky hands. All of his body was trembling, the sensation too strong and too much, but he had promised things to his master and he didn´t wanted to be punished.

-Let´s get rid of this before it gets painful- commented a now naked Aizen while turning off the toy- You can come, don´t make such face- he answered at the unspoken question. He pushed the teen closer to him and kissed him while removing the catheter. Ichigo moaned in his lips and almost slipped in the floor but he kept him standing -Now let´s get clean for dessert- he spoke softly in the slave’s ear making him blush again. They carefully entered the hot spring that was obviously way too big for two people but none cared. -Let´s keep it relaxing, don’t want to tire you out- he said once he sat in one of the seats of the hot spring.

-Yes, Aizen-sama- answered Ichigo politely while, again, sitting on top of Aizen. He slowly started to massage his master’s shoulder while the older man’s hands roamed through his body. The teen continued massaging now moving to the head. It had let Ichigo a bit shocked to learn his owner actually loved being massaged on the scalp and forehead, maybe it was because of his line of work, but it was still something he didn´t except.

-It´s ok, pet, sit next to me and relax a bit too- said Aizen. Ichigo silently moved to sit next to him. He grabbed the teen’s hand and kissed the palm -My Ichigo- he said -You’re a lovely creature, I don’t think I’ve never had such a magnificent pet as you- he said while closing his eyes and enjoying the relaxing warm water as well as the company next to him.

-Thank you, Master, is an honor you think so high of me- said Ichigo imitating his master. Some minutes passed before his master talked again.

-Let’s move to the final stage, my sweet- he said while starting to get up- Go grab some towels- he ordered. Ichigo hurried out of the hot spring and went to do as told. When he returned, Aizen left the water and grabbed a towel to dry himself. Ichigo used the remaining one. Once finished and towels forgotten in the floor Aizen picked up Ichigo bride style -This time, we are lovers- he stated. The teen blushed at the words and to the tones of pleasure he knew awaited him.

Aizen slowly put him down in the silk sheets and lost no time in accommodating himself of top of his pet. Ichigo smiled at him and cupped his master’s cheeks in his hand and pulled him forward for a kiss. It was warm and sweet, it wasn’t domineering, it felt more like dance, there was no master and no slave just two not so normal lovers. The brunette abandoned the warm cavity of the teen’s mouth and attacked his neck. He lefts some love bites and massaged the nipples with his thumbs. Ichigo was moaning and fisting the sheets. He loved this type of sessions, they were the ones he treasured the most. One of Aizen’s hands stretched to find the bottle of lube always present in the nightstand. While he squirted some of the substance in his hand he went up and kissed Ichigo again. He inserted the first two fingers, the teen already a bit loose after the first play, he quickly located his prostate and continuously hit it with scissoring movements. Ichigo moaned into the long kiss, the pleasure he felt making him shudder. When the third finger was inserted the kiss was stopped and the older man moved his mouth to the teen’s clavicle, biting and sucking, drawing more moans from the orange head as well as leaving more love bites. Ichigo whined in between moans, the fingers weren’t satisfying him anymore. Aizen understood the teen’s needs and gave him a chaste kiss in his lips before coating his leaking member with lube and grabbing both of Ichigo’s leg, who locked them on Aizen’s waist.

Aizen positioned himself and entered the warm cavity slowly. Ichigo moaned loudly once the older man was completely seated inside. He gently squeezed Aizen’s hips signaling him to move. The brunette picked a slow pace, not wanting to rush, it was a lover’s time and he acted accordingly to what he asked. He angled the body under him in order to hit the teen’s sweet spot, earning more moans of pleasure. He let out a low moan when Ichigo tightened around him, meaning he was going to cum soon. He wouldn’t last long either if the orange head continued to tighten so deliciously around him. Ichigo explode between both of the sweat-covered bodies. The insane pressure on his member made Aizen come too. Aizen pulled out and laid beside the teen. Once his breath was relatively normal he pushed Ichigo in a hug. He started caressing his pet and gently caressed the branding mark that adorned him. His pet’s eyelids grew heavy and soon he felt asleep. Aizen kissed him in the forehead and drew the covers on top of them and also felt asleep surrounded by the shared warmth between the two of them.

*******Renji*******

Moments later Gin had left, Renji got out of the sex-coated bed and took a nice warm shower. He took his time with his long red hair, loosing up the knots and washing all the sweat from it. He traced the tattoos lines with the sponge, to think that those weren’t the last decoration his body was going to have. He sighed in defeat. Piercings, why? Not only the idea of them in any normal part of his body terrified him, but the fox idiot had graphically explained why the piercings and where. His hand automatically went to his nipples just thinking about it and then he stared at his friend down there and shuddered. Boy he knew it was going to hurt. He shook his thoughts and continued cleaning himself. Hate and disgust ended up short to describe his feeling of cleaning his entrance. So many times Gin had told him it wasn’t necessary, but the feeling of cum dripping out just helped him to feel used. At least with a quick help from his fingers under the hot water eased that line of though a bit.

He got out of the shower and started to dry himself. A glimpse of himself made him take a well thought look on his appearance. He realized the silver snake was actually accomplishing his objectives, Renji did look like some sort of rebel boy. The tattoos were a nice piece of ink, he actually liked them a little, they really highlighted his well-kept body. His hair was actually the one he had more found feelings for. Even when just a child, he never had really short hair since very little he realized it was more beautiful longer, never did he expected to have it long like a woman but he liked it. The problem was the reason it was long, sadly it wasn’t because he decided, no, someone else had decided for him, not because it was pretty, but because it was another tool of submission if used correctly. Last but not least, he looked at the long-forgotten mark of ownership. He cringed at the distant memory of the horrible infection that caused him to have the worst of the fevers. But now, the scar left behind was at least not as ugly as he thought it would have been. He sighed and he always sighted defeated.

From the wardrobe, he grabbed one of the black yukatas meant for his use. Renji didn’t bothered with underwear anymore, like really, it was just going to be removed later and the yukata was made of nice fabric so it didn’t bother. He allowed himself to drop unceremoniously on the large sofa in front of the lit fireplace, no way he was lying on the ugly bed that only meant sex to him. Gin rarely stayed, he came for a round or a bath and left to only return later to share a meal and go to sleep, which usually meant another round before it. Renji kind of enjoyed his time alone, but the fact that the only human contact he got was meant to pleasure someone made him feel as if he was losing himself. He still resisted intercourse with the older man but he craved contact with other humans, humans that talked to him and did other things than using him for a mean of pleasure, let it be carnal act or not.

He thought of Ichigo, gods he missed him. He only realized a few days past that he actually thought of the orange head for something more than a friend. This drove him to want to scape even more, it was a need, he didn’t want to be forced on Ichigo or vice versa in this place, it would be what broke his spirit for sure. He remembered seeing him so far and high with the owner of the place, Ichigo had probably broken or putting a good act. He hoped for the later and feared for the first one. Had this place and Aizen corrupted his innocence he would never forgive himself for he aided the cause and that pained him greatly. He had heard form Gin’s own lips what Aizen did to that Shinji guy. The mere thought of Aizen being able to toy with someone’s mind so much to enable himself to command suicide on someone was just revolting. He may have not known Shinji, but he knew Aizen and what he could do and he knew Ichigo and how easily he could break. He trashed at the air in his resting place. Powerless it’s how he felt and it was just horrible.

 The door to the massive room opened and the owner he never asked for made his appearance. He didn’t acknowledge the teen that looked at him with questioning eyes. Gin walked calmly to the wardrobe opposite to the one that hold clothes and other stuff for his pet, since he had a bigger one with changing room separated from it. This other piece of furniture was the beginning of all of his pet nightmares. He opened it and took a black leather collar with a metal chain attached to it.

-Come ‘ere- he ordered to his pet turning to face his way. Renji got up, not because he wanted but to fear of punishment -Good boy- commented Gin while attaching the collar as tight as he could. Renji opened his eyes in panic and tried to stop Gin from chocking him more. The fox was mad and the teen dreaded the cause -I know of ya scheme with tha hollow- he said and tightened the collar more, his pet brushed his hand at his black suit trying to stop him but with no avail -Believe me, pet, yer punishmen’ will come when ya less expect it and will hurt- he let the teen go and he fell to the floor, breathing hard and greedily -Get up, we still gonna get yer piercin´s done- the slave made no motion of standing up and Gin lost his patience  and resorted to grab him by his hair like he did so many times before and forced him to stand. The red head stood unsteady on shaky legs and his eyes showed pure fear. Gin adjusted the collar again, tight enough to leave a mark but not enough to choke. He tugged the chain with force, making the already unsteady Renji fall once more, his head was hold up buy his Master’s pulling of the chain -Doncha ‘ave somethin’ ta say- asked Gin. Renji did not answered, instead he narrowed his eyes in defiance at the adult. The silver haired man snapped. Yes, he did love a resistant pet, but this one was pushing the limits. The fox’s piercing blue eyes made their appearance and Renji gulped.

-S..sorry- tried the slave but a slap to the face cut him out of it.

-To late fo’ tha’-said the slave owner with anger filled voice -Stand and remove tha’ hair of ye from ya back. Ye fall and it’ll be worse- warned the fox. Renji did as told. He knew getting whipped was his punishment for his early rebellion. Gin now knew of his plans, he had no hope and the punishment promised steered fear for his integrity and his partially lost dignity. His Master let his rage toward his behavior be noticed in his whipping, the teen tried hard not to fall but his trembling legs weren’t promising at all. The hits stung like never and he was no newbie to this type of punishment, his major problem at the moment was the ferocity it was being delivered with. His back, buttocks, tights and part of his upper arm were the victims, his usual silence at least didn’t break but his lower lip payed the price in blood. Even after Gin finished, the slave feared to fall, the threat lingered strongly in his mind -Ya getting’ no ice nor nothin’ fo’ those. They’re ta bruise and be left alone fo’ five days- explained Gin, at least now he seemed more calm -All of our plays ‘re ta be done strictly on yer back- Renji swallowed hard, the fox snapped and badly -And fo’ the record, the hollow is dead alon’ with ya dreams of scapin’, clear? Otherwise, Ima sure I’ll be forced ta dispose of ya-

-Yes…Gin-sama- answered a defeated Renji with his head hung low. Silently, he allowed himself to be lead.

*******Some months later*******

To say the last months were hell for Renji was short. The pain of getting his nipples pierced as well as his cock was intensified by his aching back after the whipping he received earlier. He had passed out after the hollow had finished the last piercing, that one being a Prince Albert as he had called it. He had recovered a bit of consciousness when his piercings were being tended by the freak doctor of the place, Szayel. He later awoke, more lucid this time, in the old “play room” he had spent countless hours of his life in. He found himself heavily chained to the unforgiving grey stone floor. His abused back, legs and arms throbbed in pain as well as the pierced areas of his body. For five days, he had not seen Gin, only Szayel who came to check on his piercing and back. He used antibiotic salves on his piercing and made sure he was hydrated and not exactly stomach filled but not starving either.

After the fifth day, a hollow moved him from the play room to Gin’s actual room. A month later the piercing in his penis had healed without problems as well as his bruised back, but still some of the bruises left permanent marks. The silver fox had resumed his usual routine with him, but he didn’t do any strange sessions with him. His excuse: he was waiting for the nipple piercings to heal. Had Renji known his master was going to go extra sadistic with all the piercings healed, he would had done the impossible for them to take longer.

Right now, the teenager found himself completely at the mercy of the older man. He was on all fours, the collar on his neck and his leather cuffed wrist were tightly attached to the bedpost; his tights were separated by a spreader bar and his mouth was decorated by a ball gag, and the rather large but plug in his rear wasn’t making things pleasant either. He was left like this by the fox while he went and looked for the rest of the things he wanted to use for the session.

-Throughout tha month I’ve been preparin’ ya fah today’s play- he cheerfully explained while sitting on the bed -Twas an idea I’d had fah far too long- he continued -Nnoitra told me som’ weeks ago, that ma lil’ whore pet ‘ere loves ta ‘ave a nice fist down there- he whispered in the teens ears. Renji’s eyes were as big as fried eggs, the gods he had cursed that day of training with Nnoitra knew how much he hated getting fisted. All those long hours that Gin had left him with gradually bigger and bigger but plugs made sense now. He started to breath fast and short. The memories he had weere just pain filled, and it wasn’t only painful, it was denigrating beyond record -So, let’s give ya what ya like but in ma way- said Gin licking the red head ear -You’ll love it- was the comment given followed up by a playful bite in his earlobe.

Renji’s words of disagreements and pleas were silenced by the gag. This didn’t stop him from emitting louder and louder angry baffling. Gin’s ear was closed to the noise, he focused himself on the task at hand. First, he gave life to the teen’s pierced member with his hands. A strong advantage Gin had now was that his pet had grown more sensitive after the piercings, so he barely used aphrodisiac with him lately. Once the teen’s cock was fully erected, he slid down to the base a well lubed cock ring. More angry baffling from his pet. He mockingly pated his head with a barely contained laugh.

Gin was over exited today, it was the first time he was going to use the accessory he had wanted to use ever since he made Renji get the piercings. It was a long chain that could be connected at both ends, this piece of metal meant to go through the three hooks attached to Renji’s nipples and cock -Today is tha day we put ta use those nice lil’ piercin’ of ya - he commented while threading the chain through the hooks and then attached both ends together to form a rather tight triangle on Renji’s torso -If I was ya, I wouldn’ move ta much- he said tugging the chain a bit to make it tighter and hear a painful muffled moan from his pet -Tug it ta hard and it will make ya see starts- he explained -Let’s get ta tha main course- he said excited.

The process of removing the plug revived the pain Renji had felt when it was first put inside of him. At least he was thankful the fox had minded on preparing him the last two weeks. Be the reason it was it make him do that he was grateful none less. The red head heard the bottle of lube being opened and for the sake of his sanity throughout the ordeal he decided it was better to pay little to no mind to the comments the fox did. The first finger entered easily, his ass still remained stretched from the plug. The digit was heavily coated in warm lube and explored all it could manage of his insides. The second finger came, also bathed in lube. The finger started to make scissoring movements, in order to stretch him further. Yet again, the pet was thankful his master was taking his time and not rushing things.

The third finger was added, still no uncomfortable feeling. The in and out motion was slow and deep, searching the sweet spot of the teen. Once Gin found it, he made sure to hit it every time. Renji was moaning delighted at the sensations but he changed to discomfort when the four finger was added. The stretch was a bit outside of what the plug left behind. He hissed to the gag when the thumb made his appearance and now the fox was starting to go deeper. He tried to relax, really, but the memories from the first time were still lingering. He started to voice the pain he was feeling when he felt the larger part of his master’s hand pass through the ring of muscle. He fisted the sheets and hold his breath. Once Gin’s hand was all in he released his breath.

The sensation was uncomfortable, he could feel Gin starting to move his finger’s, opening and closing them, still stretching. He brushed his prostate, forcing him to moan his pleasure. Gin pressed his hand on the bundle of nerves making him moan long and low. He arched his back at the sensations, but the chain in his piercing tugged painfully at the place they were locate, especially in his penis. The painful dry release happened, making Renji groan and shudder, and also tightening around the hand inside him making it a bit more painful, pain that added to the one from his nipples and cock from tightening the chain once more. He was slowly starting to get used to the size and relaxed more. He felt Gin staring to close his hand into a fist and panicked. He started to trash and move, his breath became erratic and his heart rate shoot to the skies. He didn’t expect what came next.

-Sh sh sh, take it easy- soothed Gin and started to gently massage his pet lower back with his free hand -Breath in, breath out- he commanded -Come on, Renji, do it… breath in..breath out- Gin slowly calmed the panicking teenager. His free hand continued his massaging task, but this time in the teens buttocks and the in his ball sacks. His pet arched his back but quickly retreated due to the tug of the chain, but this didn’t make his pleasure mixed with pain moan any less beautiful. Taking his pet was a bit more relaxed now, he continued the ministration and tried again at closing his fist. He succeeded this time and stood still just to enjoy the sensation. His pet was hugging his fist delightfully, the feel had no comparison. He slowly started to move in and out. The first moan he got were ones from pain. He wasn’t looking for that, he wanted the teen to feel pleasure from it for him to later be ashamed at the fact he enjoyed it. He allowed some of his arm in the tight entrance. More pain filled moans, but all changed when he pressed the sweet spot once again. From then on it was smooth ride. It became easier and easier to move inside the red head’s cavity. At one point Renji screamed in the gag to yet another dry release. Gin thrusted a few more times and removed the gag.

-Ple..please- tried to say Renji between pants -Let..me.AHahah..come- came the lust filled request.

-Come on, pet, giv’ me a show- said Gin while pressing strongly on his pet prostate, who exploded on his stomach. Again, he arched, painfully tugging the chains. His pet was spent and tired, so Gin decided to slowly remove his fist from inside of him.

-H..hurts- commented Renji when the larger part of the hand passed the ring of muscle once more.

-There, there, all done- said Gin while cleaning his hand on the sheets. He removed the spreading bar and leather bindings. His pet fell on the cum soaked sheets -Don’t pass out yet, yer Master wants a nice blow- he commented playfully.

Renji got up with a groan. He set to work on his master’s cock, and while he sucked off Gin lost no time on playfully tugging the chain of death, as Renji decide to name it for himself. He did everything the fox liked, from deep-throating, to using his tongue, massaging and sucking his testicles, as well as moaning every time he tugged on the chain. When Gin felt he was near he grabbed a handful of red hear and pushed Renji all the way down his cock. He swallowed all of the fox cum and retreated to finally pass out without minding the dirty sheets. Like really, if the fox waited for him to remain awake after leaving his ass stretched as far it could and all of his muscle extremely tired, he would end up disappointed.

Gin laughed softly at his passed-out pet. He had to be extremely tried to not care about the stains in bed. He dialed on the telephone on the night stand and asked for a hollow to come a change the sheets. He put Renji on his back and removed the chain. Once this was done he carried him bridal style to the hot spring in the bathroom.

*******Aizen*******

Aizen woke up laying on his back and his pet resting at his side with his back at him, nuzzling on the arm that surrounded him. He gently removed his arm from his pet and sat more comfortably on the bed. He stood there, thinking on what Gin had told him some months ago, Renji had somehow convinced a hollow to help he and Ichigo escape Hueco Mundo. Of course, the hollow was now dead, no chance to explain or redeem himself. But Renji was an entirely different matter, he was a pet, not a hollow, a rather fine pet considering how Gin described him. But the red head was starting to become a problem, he needed a way to break him but not too much, otherwise he would be ruined, he was indeed being molded to fit the role of a fighting pet.

Ichigo was the key. Ever since the first day, Renji had tried to protect his friend no matter what it took. To use Renji to mold Ichigo had worked just fine, will the opposite work too or it would go too far? For Ichigo, seeing his old friend now would mean nothing, and this reaction is what would kill Renji for sure. It was his behavior what caused Ichigo to end up so empty of feeling for anyone who wasn’t his Master Aizen. Well he couldn’t actually prove that; his pet hadn’t seen anyone but him in all this time. Gin had requested for Ichigo to had sex with Renji, this could actually prove beneficial for both; Renji would break and Aizen would now if Ichigo was truly only his or if he wasn’t.

His pet moved in his sleep, as if he was looking for something. Aizen gently combed his finger through the soft orange locks, this seemed to calm the sleeping teenager. Human touch was something he always craved for. Aizen laughed softly at that, of course he would crave for it, no pleasant memories were associated with loneliness in his slave’s head. But was only his touch he craved for or any human would do? So many things he could prove right or wrong if he agreed to Gin’s idea. He decided to call him once he had decided the idea made reality would prove many things he needed to know in order to finally know he had in his hand the perfect pet.

The call was brief and direct, Aizen not liking to prolongate things and Gin definitely eager to return to sleep. The silver haired man could fool anybody, many forgetting he stood as Aizen right hand and he could be just as sadistic his boss could. It was set, Ichigo would prove himself the best of pets Aizen could’ve ever had by helping in the breaking process on his old friend, had he fail in achieve the task, Aizen would be forced to think what else to do or dispose of him.

-Aizen-sama- called his recently awoken pet -It’s everything alright? - he asked rubbing his eyes.

-Yes, my dear, don’t worry on little things- he answered petting him in the head.

-I worry about Master because he’s no little thing- he stated with a cute pout. Aizen laughed.

-Come here- he said, and Ichigo shortened the distance between him and his owner. His Master kissed him greedily and Ichigo allowed himself to be led through the kiss, his master liked it -I have a little job for you- he said once the kiss ended.

-Whatever Aizen-sama wants I’ll do-

*******Ichigo*******

His Master had promised to come back for him once everything was settled. Ichigo didn’t liked the idea of having sex with any other that wasn’t Master. Master was his owner and the only one that could touch him, but Aizen-sama wanted his help with the training of Gin-sama’s pet. He didn’t like Gin-sama’s pet much, he had cared for him and even called him friend, but that was before he understood that being a pet was what they were meant to be. Aizen-sama and Gin-sama had rescued them both, healed them from the wounds of society, gave them a place, it was natural they became pets for them, it was their place, their reason to be.

He had been a fool at the beginning, he had been scared of Aizen-sama and had trusted Renji, the later only bringing him trouble. Had he been docile from the beginning, Aizen-sama himself would had trained him and would have been much more gentle. But he had been bad and he understood that, he deserved the punishment he was given. Master had told him it had pained him to send him away, but it was necessary, he had to learn. Ichigo didn’t blamed him, in fact he was thankful, he understood things better now. His family hadn’t love him, they cast him aside and Aizen-sama had picked him up. The clients had been people that understood what he was and had embraced that. Ichigo knew his family had been putting and act, waiting to cage him and force him to be something he wasn’t. Aizen-sama had explained all of that and Ichigo knew at that moment he was in good hands.

He rose from bed and went to his wardrobe. He slid on a black leather short, he liked his Master to admire him but no other than him. He placed the leather cuffs on his wrists and ankles, he was a pet and he had to wear them. He hugged tightly his leather collar his Master had gave him a few months ago, it was different from the normal ones, the leather was soft and the inside of the collar had a soft fabric that didn’t hurt his skin. It was a gift from Aizen-sama and he wore it proudly. Cold run down his back, yesterday after making out with Master in the shower he hadn’t put on the pill in his entrance to keep it tight. Even if he wasn’t having sex with Master he was to remain tight, and to do so he had to use the pill every day. He rushed to the bathroom and opened one of the doors of the cabinets. This cabinet hold the first-aid kit and his pills. He took one and left in on the marble counter while he slid his short down, he pushed the pill inside him and waited for the burning sensation to calm down a bit.

-Ichigo- called Aizen -It’s time to go- he called. Ichigo put his short back on in a flash and went out of the bathroom to greet his owner.

-Yes, Aizen-sama- he said with a slight bow -Will you want me to get the chain, Master?- he asked.

-No, it’s not necessary, right?- he asked.

-Of course not, Aizen sama, I’m well trained and would not stray from you- stated Ichigo with a pout.

-Good boy- he said, while patting is head- Now, let’s go, we cannot let Gin and his pet waiting- he said leaving the room. Ichigo followed behind him, not too close and not too far either. They walked through the hallways in silence, not stopping if called, just going to where they had to go. They stopped in front of one of wooden doors of the hallway they were in. Aizen knocked on it and Gin’s head popped out.

-Ha! Good ta see ya come by!- he greeted- Come in, Aizen-sama-

-Cheerful, aren’t we?- commented Aizen. Gin didn’t answer. Ichigo took in the image of the place. It was a common room, nothing special, medium sized, furnished adequately following the trend of matte gold and wood. The bed was a simple wooden bed but with a strong steel bedrest on the wall size, meant to attach chains to it. On the bed, laid Gin-sama’s pet, Renji. His wrists were chained to the bed but aside from that nothing more restrained him. Ichigo noted the tattoos and piercings but payed them no mind. He wasn’t facing his way, so he hadn’t seen him yet. Aizen motioned him to come by his side and handed him a small vial- Use this on him and make him enjoy it. I allow you to use a small portion on yourself but it’s not necessary- he explained.

Hearing Aizen was talking with a third person, Renji turned his head and his whole world fell to pieces when he saw it was Ichigo. He saw Ichigo grab the vial followed by a “Yes, Aizen-sama”. ‘Gods no, please no’ begged Renji inwardly, he knew what this was all about now. Ichigo came to where he was, but before he went on the bed he removed his shorts and cuffs.

-I..Ichigo, it’s me Renji- called the red-head desperately.

-I know who you are, but that doesn’t matter, I’m here simply because Aizen-sama wants me too. Whatever Master wants I give- he stated, crawling on the bed. Renji’s heart stopped beating, his fears were true now. He had lost Ichigo, he had helped Aizen turn Ichigo into what was standing in front of him. He had helped Aizen make Ichigo his perfect pet -Please don’t struggle, I don’t want for this to take longer than needed- said Ichigo while drinking the liquid from the vial. He kissed Renji and forced him to drink the aphrodisiac he had on his mouth. He swallowed a bit himself in order to aid his own desire for the encounter and give both of the masters present a good show.

Sitting comfortably on a chair, with a glass of wine in his hand, stood Aizen smiling at his victory. Ichigo was his and he had proved it. Not only he was doing was he was ordered to do, he had shown no hesitation and was also putting on a good show. The owner of Hueco Mundo knew he would need some help from his pet after the show that promised to be good. Renji looked at him with pleading eyes and he lifted his cup at him. The tattooed teen closed his eyes in defeat and shuddered once the drug took effect.

Both teenagers were lost in the drug. Renji had lost all coherent thought and all he knew was that the orangenette he loved was in front of him, naked and aroused, and he wanted to fuck him. He tried to move his wrist with no avail and that bothered him. Ichigo kissed him with passion, the little amount of the drug he took on himself more than enough to set him working. He played with Renji’s pierced nipples, twisting and tugging them. The redhead moaned and shook his chained arms more and more. Ichigo got off the kiss and grabbed the bottle of lube near the bed. He put some on his hand and moved between Renji’s legs. He started to suck his balls while he prepared his entrance. With his free hand, he tugged at piercing in the red-head’s member, drawing more moans from him. He finally engulfed the member with already three finger up his ass. He made sure to coat the member entirely with saliva to ease the passage.

The amount of sensations Renji’s brain had to register were too much. His hot body needed release and his hands needed to touch the sexy strawberry giving him a blowjob while fingering himself. He couldn’t talk, all he could do was moan and moan he did. Their bodies were covered in sweat, the drug making them rush things. They needed the pleasure and that was all they cared, their masters watching them with tight pants wasn’t a thing they could care at the moment. Both teenager’s let out a moan that could have been a scream of pleasure it they wanted. Ichigo had seated himself on Renji’s members and he had hit his prostate with way too much accuracy, while Renji’s cock had found itself in a passage so tight that could rip it off.

Ichigo started to move, the piercing on the other slave cock making it even more delightful to hit his prostate over and over again. He got completely off form Renji’s cock and sat down on it again but this time with his back at him. He started to suck two fingers in his mouth and with the other hand he started to masturbate. He consciously clenched from time to time on the member inside him, drawing moans from his old friend. A louder moan came from him when he inserted the first finger inside him and then the second. Both teenagers were a moaning mess, Ichigo was torturing his prostate and his balls, while Renji constantly felt pressure on his cock and prostate. Both came at the same time with a scream, the sensations and pleasure to much. Ichigo got off Renji’s member and felt exhaustedly on the bed.

Aizen nor Gin could register what they had witnessed. They obviously did not expect such an intense session; their pants having proved to be way to tight in the middle of it. Aizen was the first one to come out from the stupor and rose form his chair and went to the bathroom. He came back with a towel soaked in warm water. He cleaned his pet stomach and tights and redressed him.

-Inform me later if it worked for you- he told Gin while picking up Ichigo bridal style -I proved what I needed and I’m content with the results- he informed his right-hand and friend. Gin came closer to the bed and looked at his spent pet with critical eyes. The teen was catatonic it seemed, the drug having worn off and he was now processing what had happened. A single tear escaped his eyes, whom still wore some fire, not too much but enough. Gin smiled.

-I think it might ‘ave worked, Aizen-sama- he said.

-Good, I’m taking my leave- he said, leaving the room. He walked with no rush and carried Ichigo as if he was made of glass.

-Master- called his pet softly.

-Yes, Ichigo?-

-I love you- said the teenager.

-So do I- he answered. He heard a soft sniffling -Why are you crying, Ichigo?- he questioned.

-I don’t want Master to make me do that again- he said between sobs.

-And I won’t- informed the brunette -You´re mine and mine alone and I will never let you go-

-If you let me go I’ll always return- confessed Ichigo.

-I know, my pet, I know-he said while a sadistic smile appeared on his face -You will always return to me, after all-

 

 

**\---END---**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! Hope this was up to your expectatives!! I know I promised more chapters but just couldn't find a way to make this story longer so I decided it was the best to let it end while it's still good!  
> The final thanks are up!  
> Thanks to Sirramoth, KatArcher, MikazukiMunechika305, DeepDarkAnime, mori, CrystalTheHokague, Kirenuchiha1, Arrow_FanGirl, jayswing96, Kurama_sans, Trysh, Zyxaliath, Darkbells49, TierraHermosa, LolitaMadness, caesarjoestar, ichivip, DepraveWitch, Nightwing21, Slaszombie, WinglessEagle and all the guest for the kudos  
> Thanks to Bloody_Princess, Jing for the comments and the ones that left supportive comments on the notice too! (Sorry I know one was Jing but I eliminated the chapter and cannot recall who the other one was, if you tell me in the comments I will edit the notes)  
> Thank you so much everybody!! Wait for more stories of mine at some point fo existence! Whenever I have time agian I will write and post! Love you all and thank you again!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. This is my first fanfiction in this site and of this type. I'm not sure where this story is going so I don't know how frequently I will update it. Of what I can be sure is that is going to be dark and with a possibility of no happy ending. Hope that you guys like it and continue reding if you like it.


End file.
